Play the Game or Let the Game Play You
by OoHSiLLyME
Summary: Alternate Universe. InuyashaXYugiohXYuYuHakusho CrossOver. What's goody goody Kagome going to do when she's dragged into high school parties, racing, drama and... surrounded by hot single guys? Get a nose bleed of course!
1. chapter one

Play the game or let the game play you

Chapter one

"Inu-chan! Inu-chan! Hey dog breath where are you?" a 13 year-old Kagome contemplated. Today they had a basketball game against West Prep. She was excited she could cheer for Inu who recently asked her out. She was so happy that her crush ever since the 4th grade finally looked her way. She knew her boyfriend was skipping class, so she thought she'd take a small bathroom break. Looking across the field she saw him standing by a tree totally unaware of her.

Kagome grinned and decided to sneak up on him. As she got closer, she noticed someone else was there. When the image of her cousin came into view, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her cousin Kikyo, was a cheerleader who is also very popular because she's in 9th grade and she made the varsity team. Kagome was far enough from the duo to not be noticed, but close enough to hear every word they said like it was on microphone.

"Inuyasha…tell me going out with Kagome is a joke. Come on, what can you see in her! She's just a baby…" Kikyo wanted answers.

"Why you trippen for? Besides it really ain't nothing. Maybe it's 'cuz I feel bad for her... or something…"

"So you're going out with her 'cuz you feel bad? That's a sad excuse…"

"You of all people should know how long she's been crushin' on me. It's not like it bothers you."

Kikyo held up her hand and caressed his cheek. "Inu… you should know how I feel…"

"Damn Kikyo… Why now? When I'm with Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered out. His true feelings for Kagome were unidentified. Ever since 4th grade, he always made sure Kagome was safe. He felt responsible for her.

"Shh… One kiss Inu… She'll never know… let's just share one kiss…" Kikyo tempted while leaning up to him.

"Kikyo…don-" his husky refusal was muffled by the kiss, but Kagome saw clearly he returned her kiss.

Tears gathered into her eyes. _Is this really happening?_ Her heart felt like it was being shattered. Not only did her cousin and best friend betray her; she lost the love of her life. Something in her mind said she was being a little drastic, but still, she wasn't going to reason with her conscious when she was hurt! Blinking away the tears, Kagome quietly walked away. She didn't want to confront them., It hurt too much… She needed to think.

_Damn... I feel like shit..._She decided she'd skip the rest of class and went to her locker. She took out her Adidas duffel bag filled with her clothes and make-up that she planned to change into. She thought she should look special when the two high school rivals were going to play against each other. West Prep against Shikon High had always been tradition.

As she strolled to the bathroom, Kagome thought about the scene she just saw. _So Inuyasha felt **sorry** for me? Kikyo kissed him when she **knew** I like him! _They both played her on, thinking that she would never find out about that stolen kiss. _I must be pathetic in their eyes_.

"Fuck it. They deserve each other." The bathroom was empty. She went into one of the empty stalls into a red halter-top and low-rise jeans. Her red belt with the Old English buckle "K" shined silver and brought out her big loop earrings. She put her hair into two ponytails and tied red ribbons into them and set a red and black Sacramento Kings hat loosely on her head. She slid her feet into black Timberlands. Done with her clothes, she applied a thin line of liquid black eyeliner on her top and bottom lids and added mascara to her lashes. Her gray eye shadow gave her eyes a smoky look, which made her blue-green eyes mysterious. She used no foundation and only added strawberry chapstick to her lips. Kagome stared in the mirror satisfied she didn't look pathetic._ This should make them wonder. _ Her final touch and adjustment was tipping her hat a little low over her right eye but still able to see clearly.

As the bell rung, she headed to the pep rally, which was held after school. The gym was packed with people wearing the school colors, red and black. She saw Sango sitting on the bottom bench who waved to her with a red pom pom to go and sit with her. Sango dressed in a red shoulder-less sweater and black pants she folded to below her knees, and red Chucks. As she sat, she noticed Miroku a.k.a. "the perve" was behind them.

"Hey Kagome-chan, look, don't you think your boyfriend looks cute wearing his basketball uniform." Sango teased, but stopped when she saw Kagome ignore that comment and didn't look Inuyasha's way. _Someone's pissed off…_ Sango thought.

Kagome watched as the cheerleaders assembled and Kikyo performed with them.

"Eh Kagome-chan, what did you have planned before the game started? We got a good 3 hours to kill before 6 ya know?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you plan we do Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Dairy Queen? I'm craving for a smoothie right now."

"Chocolate?" Kagome guessed.

"Damn straight I'm getting chocolate!" Sango exclaimed.

The two girls giggled as they stood up and walked out not even noticing they left Miroku behind. The young male sighed. _I guess I'll wait for Inuyasha._

Inuyasha POV

_She looks so sexy… but…She didn't say hi to me or anything. She totally ignored me through the whole freaken assembly! Does she know about that kiss?… hell no… I don't understand._ Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Sango left the assembly early. _Why are they leaving so early?…_ Before he could go out and follow them. Kikyo intercepted him and started using him as a partner for her cheer. The only thought running through his mind at the moment was…_Cheerleaders got hella short ass skirts._

Kagome POV

It was like a 2 mile walk to Dairy Queen and they both lagged in walking slow. Taking their time. When got there, they ordered a chocolate and a strawberry smoothie to go. Kagome noticed Shippou worked there and was able to get a homie hookup.

"Ehh… Kagome-chan? Are you mad at Inuyasha for some reason?" Sango asked quietly. Then nervously slurped her smoothie.

"…he kissed Kikyo…" Kagome whispered

Sango choked on her smoothie while spitting out a "WHAT!" coughs

Kagome sweatdropped while patting Sango's back. "Umm… I sort of caught them… but they didn't know I saw… It's alright Sango-chan. This just showed me how much they cared and thought about me… which was little…"

"Aww Kagome-chan... I'm so sorry. I know how much you like him...but I don't think he's worth it. Maybe you should find someone who is?" Sango tried to cheer.

"You're right Sango, finding someone else will help me move on." Kagome thought out loud.

"EXACTLY! You're hott, smart and single! Make Inuyasha regret cheating on you!"_ Yeah… make him regret… that means to make him jealous… alright…_Kagome thought.

"Play the game or let the game play you…" Someone said behind them. Sango and Kagome turned to Ayame driving a red Integra. Ayame was a junior cheerleader who also had a shady reputation.

"Hey ladies! I saw you two bounce out on us at the rally a couple hours ago. Why did you girls leave so early?" The redhead asked.

"Thirsty, got bored? We don't know…"Sango said childlessy.

"Haha you thought our performance boring. Gee thanks. Well The game is about to start? How about we grab some front row seats for the last game of the year?" Kagome and Sango laughed at Ayame and went into her car. They sped down to the school and realized West prep basketball players, better known as the lords, were already there. Both the lords and Shikon High's demons were making freethrows.

As The trio went to sit down, a ball rolled down to Kagome. She picked up the ball and as she looked up. Arctic blue met sunny gold…


	2. chapter two

Play the game or let the game play you

Chapter Two

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he came to get the ball. But before he could reach for it and start talking, she threw the ball at him and walked across the gym, heading to the lobby. She didn't want to confront him about the kiss yet. Just the look in his eyes brought tears to her eyes. Whoever thought anything looking so sincere would be fake, a lie. As she walked across the floor, another ball came flying towards her and she caught it before it hit her straight in the face.

She looked up and noticed another pair of golden eyes on her. Instead of Inuyasha's sunny gold, she clashed with golden cream. The same silver hair, but lighter skin. As she realized why he was staring at her, she threw the ball to him, and noticed well-built arms caught it. She looked down and blushed. _Is that Sesshomaru? I haven't seen him in a while. He changed a lot... _Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be on the court. You can get hurt." Inuyasha said with a pointed look at Sesshomaru.

"I think she can handle herself, _little brother._" Sesshomaru's silky smooth voice made Kagome turn her head to him. _Damn…. His voice is…. Wow…. _

"She almost got knocked in the face! Stay out of this _Sesshomaru. _You don't know her. She can get hurt." Inuyasha said.

_Does he think that I'm so weak that I can't handle a ball? What the fuck is up with that? _ Kagome inwardly seethed. "You know what Inuyasha? Don't think I can't handle basketball. I can handle anything and everything you," she pointed at him, "throw at me. Now go away. Shoo little boy. Run to Kikyo now." She couldn't help the last part. She needed him to know why she was pissed. As she waved her hand for his dismissal, she saw him gave her a hurt look, but she stomped down her guilt and left.

Inuyasha POV

He felt bad. Inuyasha didn't mean that she couldn't handle anything. It was just he never saw her in any real experience. Besides this also gave him a reason to stay near her and protect her. But… _run to Kikyo? Did she see them?… but it was only a kiss… but… oh shit_. Inuyasha started to go after Kagome.

As he walked out the door and into the lobby, he didn't see Kagome in there. He ran into the main building and saw Kagome walking down the hallway. He ran after her and grabbed her hand, he held her wrist tightly so she wouldn't escape.

"Kagome wait!" He said, almost yelled. She turned around with tears in her eyes. The tears ran down her cheeks smudging her eye-shadow and mascara. Her misty blue eyes made a stab at his heart. The stabbing grew harder knowing he was the one to cause those tears. "Kagome…"

"Leave me alone Inuyasha… I can't believe that you... and Kikyo... STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Inuyasha flinched when she pulled on her hand and ran down the hallway. He knew that there was going to be a bruise on her wrist. He sighed and returned to the gym. He still had a game to play. _But I guess this means "we" are over. Damn Kagome… Kikyo…_

Kagome POV

She was so stupid. How come she let him see her cry. This would just make him think her _more_ pathetic. _Damnit girl… why are you so sensitive…_She found her way into an empty bathroom again. She looked into the mirror and saw someone weak. _I'M NOT weak… _Kagome fixed her make-up and looked at her reflection. Her puffy eyes showed vulnerability. She wasn't weak! She punched the mirror. The glass cracked into pieces and some of it fell. She wasn't weak. Her fist was bleeding but no glass went in her wound. Small streams of blood fell from her knuckles. She washed the blood off into the sink and wrapped toilet paper around her hand.

The announcement went on that the game would start in 5 minutes. She rushed back to the gym and found Sango and Ayame looking at the two teams stare each other down. As she sat down between the two girls, they looked at her worriedly when they saw the bruise on her wrist and her bleeding hand.

"Kagome… are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Ehh Kagome how come you're bleeding?" Ayame asked looking at the blood.

"No I'm fine, don't worry you guys, I just had an accident…" Kagome said stiffly. Ayame and Sango looked at her bruise and gave each other looks of doubt but let it drop.

Kagome was relieved when Sango and Ayame didn't question any further. She should have just gone home after school, but her stupid revenge made her stay. She still had to get through with it. She'll make Inuyasha regret cheating on her with Kikyo.

Half the game passed by. Kagome barely kept her mind on the game and mostly on her wandering thoughts. She didn't even know what the score was, she was intent on looking from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha battle it out as if it was 'their' game. Her full attention caught on the court when she saw all the cheerleaders gather for a dance. She watched as Kikyo did a summersault and double back-flip. She looked towards Inuyasha and saw his undivided attention was all for her. When she looked towards Sesshomaru, she realized HIS full attention was on herself. She caught his gaze and flushed scarlet.

An idea suddenly popped up into her mind. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to be arch enemies against each other. Maybe she could use him to make Inuyasha hurt as much as she did. She was sure Inuyasha would be more devasted when his older and bitter half-brother was flirting with his ex. But with this new plan, she had to be scandalous. _I guess it would be alright if it's only towards Sesshomaru. I'm sure he wouldn't mind._ With that idea in her one-way brain, she looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a flirtatious smile.

As the bell rang for the last half of the game. Kagome started planning things and wondering at conclusions with what her and Sesshomaru can do to hurt Inuyasha. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when everyone began to shout the 10-second countdown. Everyone was already at eight.

SEVEN!

Kagome looked to who had the ball. She saw the score and knew that if Inuyasha made a shot, they would win the game.

SIX!

He passed the ball to a team player named Kenshin.

FIVE!

But the ball was stolen by Sesshomaru.

FOUR!

He dribbled down the court but was blocked by Inuyasha.

THREE!

Inuyasha stole the ball from Sesshomaru but realized there was no time to dribble closer.

TWO!

He threw the ball aiming for the basket.

ONE!

It hit the rim and almost slid in, but gravity had its own flaws making Inuyasha miss the shot. The bell rung, signaling the end of the game. The Demons lost and the Lords won. As students from West Prep cheered on the winners, everyone from Shikon High walked out. Sango was too disappointed to talk about anything and Ayame left to find someone, so Kagome stood from the bench and jumped down.

As she walked across the gym to the exit, she saw Kikyo run up to Inuyasha to cheer him up for missing the shot. Kagome was still walking while watching the couple and didn't know someone was in her way until she bumped into him. Looking up, she blushed when she realized it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru POV

Inuyasha was distracted the whole time he played, his eyes always strayed to someone in the crowd. Sesshomaru looked where his gaze wandered and saw it was to that girl with the quick reflexes. When Inuyasha missed the shot, Sesshomaru was busy thinking why he let the mutt steal his ball to even notice that the game ended. When cheers were heard and the teammates came and had a group huddle. He realized they won. Again.

As everyone parted to go celebrate, he saw the girl walk towards him but she didn't seem to realize it. When she bumped into him, she clasped onto his jersey to steady herself. He narrowed his eyes at her bloody 'bandages' and bruised wrist. Before she could say sorry, he interrupted her. He glared down at the wounds and took her hands firmly but gently, he asked.

"What happened?"


	3. chapter three

Play the game or let the game play you

Chapter Three

Inuyasha POV

He couldn't concentrate. His attention went from Kikyo to Kagome. It lingered on Kagome when he noticed her attention on Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha looked towards his elder brother and saw his intent gaze at Kagome. He was fully pissed. Looking back at Kagome, he saw that seductive smile pass her lips which made him furious knowing it wasn't for him. As the bell rang for the second half of the game, he was even more distracted from his thoughts to play good.

As Sesshomaru stole the ball from Kenshin, Inuyasha saw him grin at Kagome, he took the chance to steal the ball and dribbled it. But when he looked at Kagome, her attention was still on Sesshomaru. Pissed off, he threw the ball not even aiming. It bounced on the rim and missed the hoop. When the bell rang, he realized the game was over. _Fuck… we lost… _Inuyasha moved to go towards Kagome but Kikyo blocked him. Looking pass her at Kagome. He realized she was looking at them with a sad look._ Kagome…_

His gaze following her. With **his version** of the scene. He saw Sesshomaru bump into her and then took her shoulders and steadied her. Inuyasha saw his elder brother's hands linger a while too long making Inuyasha scowl. Kikyo saw the scowl and backed off. Inuyasha started walking towards Kagome and Sesshomaru but stopped when he saw him grab her hands. _What the fuck is he doing touching MY Kagome._

Sesshomaru POV

"What happened?" He asked. The thought that anyone would hurt an innocent little girl made him mad. _He was surprised at his feeling on account he didn't even know her. _But at the corner of his eyes he saw Inuyasha walk towards them with a scowl on his face. When he saw Kagome glance back at Inuyasha. He put two and two together. So maybe this was just a reason to fight with the mutt. Growling he pulled Kagome behind him as if to shield her from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru what the fuck are you doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha barked out.

"Stop being nosey Inuyasha. You don't have to annoy everytime you see her." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome POV

She looked from one brother to the other. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked like they were about to go at it with each other. She jumped in the middle holding her hands up as if to block them. She saw Inuyasha look at her bruise wrist on her left hand. And then to her bloody "bandaged" right hand. Quickly she hid both her hands in her pockets. She stepped back when he started for it.

"What the fuck happened to your hand Kagome?" Inuyasha basically yelled. The sound of his voice made her flinch.

"You should know Inuyasha. You were the one who did it to her." Sesshomaru bit out sarcastically._ huh? He can show emotion? Wait… How does Sesshomaru know?_She thought uneasily.

"INUYASHA DID WHAT?" Sango shouted from behind. Kagome turned towards her and Miroku. The couple in back noticed the bandaged hand but didn't think that it wasn't an accident.

Sango quickly ran towards her and unwrapped her right hand. There was cuts and small bruises all over her knuckles. The blood dried up around the wounds.

"I didn't think it looked this bad under all that toilet paper. Kagome what happened? Are you okay?" Sango asked while glaring slightly at Inuyasha. She grabbed her left hand and found a purple bruised handprint around her wrist. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be burning in hell with the look Sango gave him.

Miroku was silent through the whole ordeal. He knew his friend well enough not to hurt Kagome. But he paled when Inuyasha fell silent at the accusation.

Inuyasha stared shocked at the group in front of him. What was there to say? He did make the mark. But he didn't hurt her on purpose for her to bleed. "Do all you dimwits think I would do that shit to my own girl? I didn't make her bleed! So fuck off." He knew he let the bruise slide through this and hoped the others wouldn't notice.

Kagome stared at him as if he was crazy. _His girl? Is he stupid? _There was nothing to do. If she wanted revenge she wasn't about to grab everyone else into her scheme, that would make it more complicated. She still had feelings for him but she would never admit it to herself even if she just did. She glanced at Sesshomaru and was embarrassed to find his eyes on her. The look he gave her was as if he was sizing her up on what she was gonna do.

"Guys its nothing! Inuyasha didn't do it alright. So drop it." Kagome sighed as all eyes landed on her, so she decided to just leave. She walked to the lobby and out the door not even glancing back at the group.

Sesshomaru POV

Everyone stared after her at her departure. Sesshomaru walked out next._ Something is going on in that little head of hers. _He knew she was planning something that involves him. He'll have to wait and play his part to find out her purpose. He strolled lazily with his duffel bag. He didn't bother to change and was still in his blue and gray basketball shorts and jersey. The night air was nice and warm. All the guys on the team thought it would be fun to show up at Shikon High's after-game dance just to brag and flag off that they won the game. He thought he'd tag along just to see what happens. A part of him wanted to see the girl Kagome again. And even if he didn't know it, he was hoping she was there.

Sesshomaru came home and ran up the stairs. He unlocked the door to his room and threw his bag down. It was 9:20 p.m. so he had 40 minutes to get ready before the dance started. Grabbing his towel, he walked into his bathroom.

Sesshomaru took a quick shower. As he wrapped the towel on his lower body. He went to the mirror and applied gel to his hair making it all messy and then tied it in a low tail. He walked into his room and into his walk-in closet. The dance was semi-formal so he took out his big loose Nautica sweater and some baggy Rock-a-Wear jeans. He had a black tank under the sweater. He sagged his jeans so a part of his boxers strayed out. His pants were held up by his black belt and silver "S" buckle. He pulled out his black Timberlands and recalled that Kagome had a pair also_. She has good taste_. Staring at his reflection in the mirror he was satisfied with what he saw.

Sesshomaru checked his alarm clock and saw he had 10 minutes to get there. As he jogged down the stairs he was blocked by his little half brother. He saw Inuyasha already dressed up in a red tank and Ralph Lauren Jeans. He had on a pair of red and white Air force ones on. To Sesshomaru's disgust, he could see Inuyasha's red boxers by the sag in his pants.

"Pull up your pants. No one needs to see that." He stated while walking down the steps.

"Why are you looking then? Shit you shouldn't be talking." Inuyasha said while eyeing at his brother's choice of clothes. "Where the hell do you think you're going looking all balled up?"

"You are too nosey for your own good. Back off muttface." Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha to the side of the stairs and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru arrived at Shikon high around 10:30 and noticed crowds walking into the gym. He followed them but stopped when a red integra pulled into the parking lot. He watched as a tall red-head got out of the driver's seat. He remembered the girl Sango who came out of the passenger side. And when the third door opened he stood there surprised. There she was, the supposed innocent little girl with the quick reflexes.

Kagome was wearing a blood red satin dress that barely reached her knees. He stared at her slim long legs that ended with red ribbon silluetoes that tied criss-crossed up to below her knees. When he stared back up her figure he noticed the halter top that had a low V-cut showing a glimpse of her small but well rounded breasts. The cut ended at her stomach, which was where a contrast of a ruby red gem collided against her pale peachy flat stomach. (belly button ring)

When she turned around, he got a clear view of her backside. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, so he saw her bare back and long slender neck. The material was no where in sight until you looked at her ass and upper thighs, which seemed like the only thing that was covered. The ribbon tied above her ass pulled his attention there. He didn't know if it was the ribbon or not, but he couldn't take his eyes of her bottom. He was unaware that he wanted to smack its fullness. _Is she really 13?_

Slowly he forced his gaze away. When he looked behind him he noticed all the guys staring also. The unexpected tinge of possessiveness surged through him and took him by surprise. Sesshomaru quickly walked into the gym lobby berating himself for acting like a horndog. He paid his admission and got the stamp on his hand. Sesshomaru entered the darkness and saw glowing black lights and bubbles around. He saw his teammates sitting on the benches and went to go chill with them.

As he sat down, Kagome entered his mind again. _I guess the little girl turned into a woman…_


	4. chapter four

Play the game or let the game play you

chapter four

Kagome POV

Kagome was obvious to the attention she was getting. As she stepped out of the car she smiled at Ayame and Sango. They looked gorgeous all dressed up. Sango wore a black tube dress with slits down both sides that reached her thighs. And Ayame wore a pink spaghetti dress that fit tightly snugged showing off her full figure. She could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru._ Kag girl you're seeing things, why would he be at a Shikon dance? _

When Kagome entered the gym she couldn't hear what Ayame said because of the blazing music. But when Ayame pointed to Koga she and Sango got the message. Sango shouted for them to head to Miroku who was at the benches. As they hopped down next to him they found out it was a little less loud here.

"What's wrong Miroku? You look a little down." Sango asked.

"Those West Prep faggots decided to show up and brag about winning 3 times in a row. Ain't that bullshit?" Miroku sighed.

"What? Lords are at our dance?" Kagome and Sango looked around uneasily. They were all a little sore about losing. They didn't notice the perve's wandering hands and jumped when Miroku grabbed both Sango and Kagome's ass.

"FUCKEN JACKASS!" followed by a thump and bang was loud enough to be heard over the music. Sesshomaru saw what the pervert did to Kagome and was about to pummel the fool, but the girls beat him to it._ And Inuyasha said she couldn't handle herself? Idiot…_

Kagome and Sango marched off. When the song Yeah by Usher came on, Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her to the dance floor. They started flowin with the music. Sango grabbed on Kagome and slowly grind into her moving each other with their bodies. Kagome closed her eyes and started freaking with Sango until the song was over.

She opened her eyes and didn't know how they ended up on the other side of the gym but she saw Sesshomaru watching them finish their dance. After eight fast beats played, 'Slow Motion remix' by Nivea tuned on. Miroku grabbed Sango and they disappeared somewhere and left Kagome alone. If she was reading Sesshomaru's eyes right. Then he liked what he saw.

_Alright Kag. Time to work your moves. You got game so win it. Act scandelous for his eyes only…_

Sesshomaru POV

He watched them dance together. It felt like he was in a trance. He read their body langauge and it screamed out TOUCH ME! Which was exactly what they were doing to eachother. He saw the Sango girl disappear somewhere and noticed Kagome was staring at him. He looked her up and down and grinned. He stopped teasing her with his eyes when she started walking towards him. Walking my ass, more like sauntered, he stared at her long legs and skirt rise up a little as she seduced him, moving with the song.

He knew what he felt in his jeans and damn straight he wasn't going to ignore it. As she leaned down to whisper in his ears, he saw the full view of her bosom. Her seductive whisper made him lose some of his control. She touched his ear a little and nibbled it with her lips.

"Dance with me.." her husky low voice showed that it was gonna be more then a dance. Kagome stood up and walked towards the dance floor. Her ass was all open for his eyes and he noticed she was wearing a thong under it too. _This is gonna be a long ass night…_

He got up and followed right behind her. She was already moving without him. Lip-singing with the lyrics, it made him feel like they were the only two there. She slid her body on his and he knew she knew that she felt it, but that didn't disturb her. Or it seems it didn't.

Kagome felt it. He was turned on. And damn she was too. She wasn't scared of it though, it felt natural with Sesshomaru, she can tease and taunt all she wants, and she's pretty sure she'll get out unscathed. Sooner or later she'll find out how wrong she was. _Damn… he felt big…_ she started singing… ohh you like it like that. I'm working my back you don't know how to act. Slow motion daddy. Slow motion daddy. Slow motion daddy…..

He kept it at a slow pace. He ground into her from behind and moved with her like they were one. He slid one of his knees between her legs, Kagome knew this freak position, she rode his knee as he did most of the moving. Kagome felt his leg go under her dress and she felt him move against her womanly area.

Sesshomaru knew he lost some of his control but he blamed her. She was making it hard not to do anything sexual when she wore such a seductive dress. It would be better called lingerie then a dress. As the song ended he lead her outside. They could still hear the music being played. Kagome looked at him with lust filled eyes. This was the first time anyone ever did anything like that to her. She didn't know how to control it. Play the game or let the game play you. Those words rung in her head as she regain some of her senses. She looked at him and noticed someone was spying on them. It was Inuyasha. _Time for revenge…_

Inuyasha POV

He came to the dance as Kikyo's date. What a mistake that was because he had to follow her around and obey her every order. She didn't even dance with him yet. He caught sight of Kagome on the dance floor though. He narrowed his eyes when he saw who her partner was. _What the fuck is he doing here?…_ He was about to walk and interrupt the dancing couple but Kikyo hung on his arm. But when Sesshomaru moved his leg between her legs. That was the bubble to his boiling anger. Pulling from Kikyo's grip, he moved against the crowd towards the duo and realized they headed outside.

Inuyasha followed them silently. He saw the look in Kagome's eyes, and he didn't like that it was directed towards Sesshomaru. _She never looked at me that way… Maybe it's 'cuz we were never together long enough._ The thought made him regret kissing Kikyo a thousand times more then ever. He stood by the wall trying to hear what they were saying against the Loud music.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with mysterious eyes. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered.

"Kagome… what do you want out of all this? Is it because of Inu-" he was cut off when Kagome kissed him fully on the lips. He never tasted anything soo sweet in his life. When she broke the kiss he already forgot what he was gonna say.

She didn't know what to say to not ruin her plans. So she just kissed him to shut him up. "I just wanted one kiss… one kiss only…" Inuyasha flinched at those words. He moved towards the gym door. He didn't want to see or hear anymore_. I'll get her back. I know I can. I'll make it up to her. Fuck… Kagome… I'm not gonna lose you…_

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. She only wanted one kiss? That's bullshit and they both knew it was. He knew Inuyasha was there to listen in on them. But he wasn't talking about Inuyasha. He wanted more then a kiss and she better give him more then one. But when she turned to leave he knew he would have to seduce her into this. Like she did with him. He wasn't going to be used and not paid for in return. No one ever effected him like she did. Every single girl has tried and failed. So fuck no he isn't going to let her escape what she created.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her against him. He nuzzled her neck and licked it slowly. Her small gasp turned into a slow moan. He knew he had her. He pulled her chin to make her look into his eyes. "We both know there's gonna be more then one kiss."

He saw the slight shiver that ran through her at his words but he played it off as the cold. "You're shivering, let's go inside…"

Kagome POV

It wasn't the cold that made her shiver. And by the look in his eyes, he knew it too. When he said they should go inside there was a double meaning_. He meant we need privacy. Maybe revenge wasn't a good idea. What happens now?…_

She didn't know why but she grabbed his hand into hers. He looked surprised but didn't say anything. All he did was hold her hand in his. _Are we together now…? _Kagome didn't know that with that silent gesture. She gave him permission to do whatever he wanted.

They walked slowly down the empty hallway. When they reached the office, Sesshomaru broke into it and locked the door behind them. Kagome walked into the principal's office and sat down on the desk. Sesshomaru turned on the lights and walked towards her. He bent down and kissed her. She gasped out of surprise and when she felt his tongue in her mouth she giggled. The feeling was sensual but it was funny. He broke the kiss and lightly trailed down her neck. She could feel his smile on her skin. His husky whisper tickled her neck. "What's so funny? Do my kisses suck."

Kagome giggled again and moved away. The thought of Sesshomaru's kisses suck? That was hilarious. Sesshomaru and suck don't go together. Then another dirtier thought came to mind… Sesshomaru …and…suck… maybe they do go together better then anyone thinks. "Sesshomaru get your mind out of the gutter."

"What are you talking about? You are one naughty little girl to be thinking that way. Tsk tsk you get your mind out of the gutter." Sesshomaru said with a hint of a smile coming on. Kagome frowned when he called her a little girl.

Sesshomaru saw her frown and quickly wiped it from her lips with another kiss. Kagome broke the kiss saying, "You're one year older then me, you shouldn't be talking little boy." She said empahsizing the little. He fully smiled at this comment. Yeah he was only 14 but he's turning 15 next month. "No two years baby girl, Im turning 15 next month."

"No I'm turning 14 next week." Kagome said stubbornly. "Besides, just because you're turning 15 doesn't mean," she dared a glance at his crotch, "you're a little boy."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Why don't we find out?"

Kagome grabbed his hand and slowly drew his index finger into her mouth and sucked gently. "Why don't we?"


	5. chapter five

Play the game or let the game play you

chapter five

She licked the tip over and over. Her tongue twirled around his crown. He pushed her head so she can take more of him. She nibbled the tip and sucked down his shaft. _So close…_ He could feel the pressure in his cock. She bobbed her head up and down while massaging his balls. He moaned his release. She swallowed most of his cum but it dripped down her chin.

"Mmm delicious…." Ayame murmered to Koga. They snuck into the girl's locker room while the dance was ending. That was an hour ago.

Koga checked his watch which read 1:00 a.m. in the morning. "Damn, it's late. But worth it." Ayame nodded as she pulled on her dress. She checked the mirror and wiped off the cum and redid her make-up. Koga zipped up his jeans and pull on his t-shirt. His blue bandana fell off so he refolded it and tucked it in his left backside pocket so it would hang.

"Aye Ayame when are we gonna jump in that chick? What's her name… uhh… yeah Kagome."

"I dunno. She seems so freaken innocent and shit. Koga baby why do you want _her_ for? I've known her since she was little, and she isn't your type." Ayame asked. She's been crushing on him for a while, they were friends with benefits but… she wanted more. She sighed. She'll do whatever her love desires. _Which is Kagome…_

"Muttface had her and he fucked up. If I get her then that means I'll finally get something that he doesn't have. That fool has been getting everything he wanted and bragging about it. I wanna get him pissed off. With Kagome he'll stop being so Goddamn cocky." Koga grinned. Ever since elementary, Inuyasha and Koga battled it out. They were enemies and were gonna stay that way.

Koga looked at Ayame and tilted her chin up, "Ayame don't fuck this up alright. You got this. I know you do. Don't let me down alright sunshine." He playfully punched her arm and walked out.

Ayame watched him leave. _If I do this, then Kagome will fuck up… but If I don't I'll lose Koga. _Ayame grabbed her keys and went to her car_. Lose the love of my life or hurt a true friend. Damn… this shit is hard. _She started the engine and sped out of the parking lot. _What should I do…?_

Kagome POV

She was such a tease. She laughed out loud as she walked home. Haha it was fun messing with Sesshomaru. _He gave me a serious look too. Haha. Like I would do things that fast. Psshh we're not even together so HELL NO. _Kagome thought back to the scene in the office and giggled.

30 minutes ago-

"Why don't we?" Did he hear her right?

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in shock. He felt his jeans tighten. _Was she serious? _The thought of her giving him head. He got hard thinking about it. He saw her lean up to kiss him. So he eagerly kissed her back. She was the one who sticked her tongue in his mouth first. He could feel her push him down in the chair.

She started moving her lips away from his lips. She sucked and nibbled down to his neck. His clothes blocked her path down his chest and stomach so she just returned to his lips and felt him all over with her hands. She could feel his lean chest and as she went down to his stomach. She could feel his 6 pak. She moved lower and kneeled down his open legs.

She kept eye contact with Sesshomaru as she unbuckled his jeans. Sesshomaru leaned back as he felt air over his throbbing cock. Kagome saw it poking and inwardly giggle. _Damn he looks big. How would I know if he is? I've never seen a dick before. _But common sense told her he was bigger then an average teenager.

She moved her hand up his length and she saw him inhale. She leaned forward so she could say something in his ears but she didn't stop rubbing his tip. _"Goodnight Sesshomaru.." _ Kagome whispered as she gave a pat to his penis and walked out. As she walked out she heard him say "fuck."

now-

"Haha oh my god Sesshomaru…" She couldn't help it. Maybe it was wrong to act so fast like that. But how was she to know when to stop? First time doing anything so… so… scandelous and it was too much fun to even consider stopping… Kagome spread a full smile when she saw Ayame pull up.

"Hey chick looks like you had fun tonight. What pray tell are you doing walking around? The dance ended at midnight. And it's like 1:15 a.m. right now." Ayame asked from her open window.

Kagome gave her a wink and asked her the same thing. "Excuse me but what about you. Up and about so late missy. You're folks are gonna get pissed." Kagome laughed out.

"Girl, I'm 16, got a car, got a job, and still in school, all I need are my house keys and I can do whatever I want." Ayame stated.

"Quit bragging. My mom thinks I'm staying with Sango right now." Kagome grinned. _I wonder where Sango is anyways. I know she isn't home because her parents aren't. Last time I saw her was with… ewww Miroku…_

Ayame stared at Kagome as she dozed off for a second. This would be the perfect time to snare Kagome into the plan. Koga should be at Seto's right now. _I'm sorry Kagome _"Hey Kags you wanna come kick it with me and some friends for a second. I just want to introduce you to them. Since you broke up with Inuyasha and all. And _they_ are realllllly cute too."

_Cute? _Kagome's smile fell a little when she was reminded. Yeah she's single again. She couldn't believe she had her first boyfriend and it only lasted one day. _Maybe a little more flirting wouldn't hurt. It's not like Sesshomaru had claim on her… right?…_ "Alright Yame-chan." She got into passenger seat. "Where to?"

"The kick-it spot." Ayame turned on the radio and both her and Kagome shrieked when Lloyd's 'Southside' featuring Ashanti played and started to sing along.

_Tell your daddy to stop his hating_

'_Cuz I be wearing braids _

_And rockin jerseys daily_

_But that don't mean I'm thuggin, no_

_He don't want me with ya_

_But I aint trying to hear it though_

_Not trying to hear it though_

_But I know that if he knew ya_

_He would understand ya_

_Know that you're my man and_

_He would never hurt me no_

_He'd let me come and see ya_

_So that we can be alone… alone_

_Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone_

_As long as you make sure that you safely get me home_

_Don't worry baby…_

_Meet me on the southside_

_Get you home by midnight_

_Make sure that your daddy just don't know.. daddy just don't know_

_I'll get you in the hoodbug_

_I know what I'm doing cuz_

_That's why we be eating on the low… eating at the low_

_Meet me on the southside_

_Maybe we can go hide.. go hide_

_I know that my boys gonna have my back.. yeah yeah_

_Meet me on the southside…. Southside…_

_Girl I know that we can make it_

_Cuz we will plan and break it_

_I don't care who's with it_

_Its you and me against the world_

_Tell me those three words that_

_Let's me know you'll be my girl… oh baby_

_Ohh I swear I'll never leave you_

_People have lied to you_

_But by your side I'll show you_

_The way a girl needs to roll_

_You don't need a lot of money _

_I'm ready come and pick me up… pick me up_

_Baby I know a place that we can go to be alone.. yeah_

_As long as you make sure that you safely get me home_

_Don't worry baby…_

_Meet me on the southside_

_Get you home by midnight.. midnight_

_Make sure that your daddy just don't know.. oh no no_

_I get you in the hoodbug_

_I know what I'm doing cuz_

_That's why we be eating on the low… eating on the low_

_Meet me on the southside_

_Maybe we can go hide… _

_I know that my boys gonna have my back we can go hide babe_

_Meet me on the southside…. Southside…_

_Baby we can.. _

_Babe we can alright_

_Yeah baby.. ohh_

_Meet me on the southside girl_

'_cuz all I wanna do_

_is ride to the south with you.. ohh_

_ATL charger what do we do for ya_

_You need me yeah…_

_Meet me on the southside_

_Get you home by midnight.. _

_Make sure that your daddy just don't know… _

_I get you in the hoodbug.. meet me on the southside yea_

_I know what I'm doing cuz.. meet me on the southside yea_

_That's why we be eating on the low_

_Meet me on the southside.. southside_

_Maybe we can go hide_

_I know that my boys gonna have my back_

_Meet me on the southside…. Southside… please don't cheat…_

_Can you pick me up tonight?_

_Take me any where you like_

_In your Catolac_

_Pull your seat back Oh baby_

_And everything be cool… southside_

_So what you wanna do_

_We gonna kick it tonight.. yeah yeah_

_I know you're not used to these country boys_

_But I'll show ya.. show me_

_It aint nothing but a thang.. yeah yeah yeah_

_Baby baby baby_

_Call me on the southside…_

At the end of the song was when Ayame's cell rang. She checked caller id and tossed it to Kagome. "It's Sango. Maybe she's wondering where you are."

Kagome answered the cell. "Hello, Sango this is Kagome."

"Damn Kags. You got me hella worried. Where have you been. I called Ayame's cell earlier but it was closed. Were you with her the whole entire time?"

Kagome wondered to tell her the truth but decided against it, "Yeah Yeah sorry sweetie but where are you huh? I'm headed to a friend's house with Ayame."

"Im at Miroku's friend's house right now." Kagome could hear Miroku get slapped on the other end and sweatdropped.

"You're still with Miroku? Keep it PG-13 alright but I kind of find that hard to believe with _him_. I'll see you in a bit. I just need to make a quick stop with Ayame. By the way, who's house are you at?"

"Umm some guy named Mokuba. He's a freshman from West Prep. Well call me back when you're done aite. Stay safe."

"Peace." Kagome clicked the phone off. _What the hell am I doing…?_ Her subconcsious answered her_. You're going to meet some cute guys. And forget about Inuyasha… _

"It's just so hard." Kagome thought aloud making Ayame wonder what she was talking about. _I'm sorry Kagome. This will be good for you… or bad. But maybe you won't even notice the steps that I'm leading you into…_


	6. chapter six

A.N I'm sorry if I'm losing any reviewers but this is NOT a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. She's just scoping around for people. but yeah Dont start assuming things just because of everyone's actions and thoughts. I repeat. She not gonna be with Sesshomaru. Unless you say otherwise. ok thank you!

Play the game or let the game play you

chapter six

Sesshomaru POV

He was pissed, how could Kagome do shit like that? Leaving him disappointed. _So she thought it was a game. Play the game or let the game play you huh? _He frowned, girls are hard to understand. Sesshomaru saw Koga leave the gym and started after him. " Koga." Koga stopped and looked behind him. He saw Sesshomaru and grinned.

"Aye wassup G? What you doing around Shikon? Thought you was only down for West side?"

"Nothing, just out and about. Where you headed?"

"Just gonna go kick it at Seto's house, you down?"

Sesshomaru thought for a while. _Well there's nothing else to do._ "Who else is gonna be there?"

"Ayame is gonna bring this girl that I'm scoping, she's hott! I'll introduce ya'll, but yeah Imma make her my girl one day."

There are always girls when Koga goes somewhere, he's gonna GET with a girl though_? Koga never settles for one._ That thought led to Kagome. _We aren't together, just flirting…_ "The ladies… well who else?

"Well, Seto's lil bro have some youngins, and the crew is gonna be there so yeah. Regular after-party."

"Aight" They walked to Koga's midnight blue rsx and headed to Seto's. When they got there, Sesshomaru scanned the room and saw Kagome's friend sitting on the couch. _What the fuck? Is Kagome here too?_ He jumped on the couch and grabbed some Lays potatoe chips ignoring what Seto was saying to him. He looked up when Sango jumped and ran to the door.

Looking up, he saw Kagome walk in with Ayame. He also saw Koga give a surprised look and walk over to greet Kagome. Then a realization hit him. Koga wanted to be with Kagome? He crunched the bag and glared at the group in the hall. W_hat the Hell?_

Kagome POV

_So HE is Koga, I thought he was with Ayame. How come he's hitting on me?_ Kagome didn't do anything but smile at him uncertainly and look from him to Ayame. _He is cute and all, but damn he's conceited._ She glanced at Sango and gave her a questioning look but she only got a shrug. Kagome didn't know that Mokuba and Ayame's friend, Seto, were brothers. _Thank god that we aren't separated anymore. Too much hassle in finding each other._ She noticed her and Miroku standing close to each other, and he wasn't even trying to grope her. _Weird._

Koga led her to the couches where everyone was sitting and chatting and? _Drinking? What? Is this a keg party?_ She met Mokuba, Anzu, Hiten, Mantan, Naraku, Kagura, Yura, Kurama, Hiei and her eyes lastly landed on Seto. She glanced at him curiously but he just glared at her coldly. She shivered and wondered why his gaze reminded her of someone else, but she couldn't put a name on whoever it was.

She quietly sat down and went into her thoughts, still wondering who his gaze reminded her of. She didn't even know that she stared at Seto. She blushed when he asked her if something was wrong. But after asking he just resumed ignoring her and questioned someone sitting across from him, right next to her. She looked up and noticed the same cold glare that Seto gave her, but this time instead of blue, she found the owner of those most gorgeous golden eyes belonged to Sesshomaru. He gave her the same glare he gave her cuts. _Damn it's not like glaring at unwanted things and ah hem people will make them go away. Seto must influence Sesshomaru._ She looked away and suddenly felt guilty.

_Why the hell do I feel guilty? So what if Sesshomaru is here, it's not like I belong to him._ With that thought she glared at Sesshomaru back. He grabbed the bag of chips and started munching ignoring Kagome. She was riled up. _I don't like to be ignored!_ Not knowing why when Seto ignored her she didn't care, but when Sesshomaru did, it hurt a little. She huffed and grabbed a Pepsi. _If Sesshomaru can ignore me then I can ignore him too!_

"You're name is Kagome right?" The girl Anzu asked her. She was sitting next to Seto but she seemed a little stiff.

"Yeah and you're Anzu right? Pretty name! Apricots are delicious!" Kagome laughed out. They both smiled at each other and knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Aww thanks," she motioned to Corona bottles, "You don't drink?"

"I tried it but, I think it's gross, do you?"

"nope, I think its disgusting," she looked at Kagome with approval and then at Yura and Kagura, "I don't know how people drink it. Ewwww"

Kagome laughed when she made a sour face. It was hot inside the house and Kagome and Anzu were already pink. The body heat didn't flow good with the summer night. "Hey you wanna go outside for a second, lets go chill on the porch, it's hella hot in here."

"For sure." She agreed as they both got up and headed towards the exit. They didn't notice that

Seto and Sesshomaru followed. Sitting on the steps they stared at the stars.

"You must hear this a lot but your eyes sparkle likes the stars." Kagome said all of a sudden. When she realized what she said, she blushed.

"Nope! No one's ever told me that, you're the first. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to hit on me. But yeah thanks you're really sweet, you have beautiful blue eyes too, it reminds me of the ocean. I wish guys would say romantic stuff like that." Anzu sighed and slumped on the railing.

Kagome giggled out. "Yeah right guys are the most arrogant, insensitive, -"

"egotistic, selfish-"

"son of a- "

"slutty-"

"BITCH!" They said in unison. And laughed out loud but stopped to breathe.

"You ladies aren't calling us those labels right?" Both Kagome and Anzu turned to the two guys in the doorway. They gave each other a knowing look. Kagome wished Seto didn't lead Anzu inside because that left her with Sesshomaru. Alone. When the door closed tightly shut he went directly to Kagome.

He pushed her against the railing and leaned into her as he kissed her. He was still pissed at her and she felt his anger poured into that kiss. She felt overwhelming emotion from jealousy to affection to anger and then to making his claim. But they both knew that it wasn't claimed true until they both said it in words. When he broke the kiss they just stared at each other until she looked away. _How come his gaze is so so… frustrating! Grr…_

"You didn't tell me you weren't going home." His statement made her remember their last encounter at the school which brought a darker blush to her pink tinted cheeks.

"You don't need to know everything I do…" Kagome whispered out not knowing it would upset him even if he barely showed it. She dared a glance at him but couldn't read anything. _He only shows emotion when he wants to. How come he's so hard to read!_

"Sesshomaru?…" All he did was open the door and walk back inside the house. "Did I say something wrong." She grumbled and started after him. As she walked into the room she saw Sesshomaru sit next to a girl she didn't meet yet and she noticed Koga was coming towards her. So she stopped and waited for him.

"Kagome? Hey how come you're all by yourself? We're did your friend Sango go?" When Koga said the name Sango, she instantly scanned the room but couldn't fnd her OR Miroku. _Dun Dun DUN! Surprise. Surprise. _

"She's probably just in the bathroom or something." _Making out with Miroku. Haha. Who ever thought…_ "But yeah who's that girl sitting next to Sesshomaru, you didn't introduce us yet."

Koga looked at the couple on the loveseat and back on Kagome hesitating a little. _Why is he hesitating?_ "Oh, that's Rin, she's a softmore from West Prep, yeah I think Sesshomaru and her got a thing for each other. 'Cuz you know, dang they be sitting hella close." Koga said while staring at the duo. He didn't see Kagome swallow a lump or look down.

_Sesshomaru has a-a girlfriend? And he… kissed… me.. and… OH MY GOD!_ She wanted to scream. What the hell has she been doing? _I can't believe it!_ She composed herself and looked back at Koga. "Oh…" She couldn't let silence hang on like that or he would think she was jealous or something. Which of course she wasn't! _Damn sraight, I'm all right, I'm cool. After all it was only flirting. He can have a thing for someone, I can too right?_

"That's… cool. So who else are together here. I don't want any chick to think I was hitting on their man." She laughed out nervously. Koga just stared at her for a while and then pointed to the couch.

"Naraku is with Kagura but they got problems, Hiten was with Yura but they broke up, Seto and Anzu, I'm not sure, Mokuba isn't down for girls yet, Mantan tries but never got a girl, and everyone else are rollin solo until… well yeah…"

"What about you?" Koga asked while stepping closer, making Kagome lean into the wall to keep space between them, "Are you taken?" he moved closer so that their bodies touched. "looking?" As he leaned down and was about to kiss her, until Ayame and Sango both exclaimed how late it was and that they needed their beauty sleep making Koga pause before he reached her lips.

Kagome gasped in shock at Koga. _What is he doing?_ She was confused. She wanted to move but she glanced at the conversing couple on the couch. Isnt revenge the thing getting her into more trouble? She didn't move, just waited and looked at Koga like he was crazy. When he paused she gave a sigh of relief and stepped out of his cornering. She also heard what Ayame and Sango said, and whole heartedly agreed.

"Yeah it's like 3:00 in the morning. I hope none of y'all have any hangovers!" Anzu said sympathetically, but everyone was already knocked out, sleeping like they were dead. She turned to Kagome and smiled. "It was nice meeting you Aquatic eyes, hope we can kick it with each other again aight?"

"For real Miss Apricot, well I'll see you later, bye and goodnight." Kagome said with a wink and a look at Seto, making Anzu blush. Ayame went out to the car and Sango went to say bye to Miroku, so she just headed out next. Sesshomaru grabbed onto her hand in the hallway making her stop. "What?" she whispered quietly.

"Why are you mad?" Kagome glared at him through the dark and countered his question. "I'm not mad, why are you mad?" she pulled on her hand and walked out the door, on the porch she saw Koga and Ayame. It looked like they were arguing. Koga left her and walked up the steps and looked at Kagome. She was totally unprepared and surprised when he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips with so much pressure it hurt. And just as fast as it happened, he let go and walked inside the house closing the door.

She brushed her swollen lips and when she looked at her fingers, she saw a little bit of blood.

What… just… happened…?


	7. chapter seven

Play the game or let the game play you

chapter seven

Kagome POV

Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. _What time is it? _She yawned loudly and looked to the empty left side of the bed. She heard running water in the bathroom which proved where Sango went. The alarm clock read 12:27 in red glowing letters. _Damn, we slept in late…_

She grabbed a hair tie from the vanity table and turned on Sango's boom box. She flipped through her cds and found Ashanti's new cd, Concrete Rose. She skipped to the song 'Only U'. While she bumped her music, Kagome dug through her duffel bag for what to wear.

"Only you Kagome, only you." Sango said out loud as she walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"I think you're mistaken Sango, last night it seemed like only Miroku to me." Kagome teased, making Sango blush. Sango took out her wet towel from her hair and threw it at Kagome. "Shut up… we're just friends…"

"With benefits? Because if you two aren't, then, damn you guys are closer friends then us. Haha!" Kagome laughed out.

"Yeah, well you only seem like you're down for conceited jerks. Dang girl, Inuyasha first, and now Koga? But explain to me. I thought he was with Ayame."

"Oh hell no. Koga is bustin' the moves on yours truly, not the other way around. And I don't know, why don't you tell me? Shit, I'm more confused then you."

"I don't know, but I can tell you, you can do better. If he bugs you, then say, look but don't touch. I swear he was about to kiss you last night. Ayame was trippen like crazy."

"What, for real? Damn she's a homie, I don't wanna feel like I stole her man or anything." _But if Ayame and Koga are together then why was he flirting with me. So confusing._

"Oh, who cares, it's not like you're gonna get with him. But, God Kagome, did you even actually look at all those guys last night. They were HELLA CUTE! Seto, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Hiten, Hiei, and whoa, Kurama is… damn. I never saw so many hott guys all in one area before."

"And you picked Miroku? Oooh, has Sango been hiding things from her best friend, and actually HAS feelings for the pervert?" Kagome slowly dragged out. "Well I think it's cool you know, as long as you keep his wandering eyes and hands in check. I just want you to be happy okay?"

Kagome was unprepared for the tight hug she received. "Oh Kagome, I like him so much! You don't know how you're saying that it's cool, makes me happy."

Kagome sweatdropped and tried to hold Sango from cracking her ribs. "Okay babe, If I was Miroku I'm sure he would take advantage of your half-nakedness, but I'm NOT! So pull on a bra and some clothes then you can hug me… gentlier."

"Yeah and sweetie, go take a shower. 'Cuz you stink! Damn Kags, you smell like beer, cologne, and sweat all put in one. Ayame called earlier, so when you're done, we're heading to the park." Sango said while pinching her nose.

"WHAT!" She sniffed her hair and gagged. "You're right…okay…." Kagome grabbed a fresh towel and huffed into Sango's bathroom. Sango smiled at her fondly. "Inuyasha is stupid to lose someone as special as Kagome."

Koga POV

Koga met the guys up at the park. Everyone was just gambling or playing ball. He thought about what happened last night. Ayame was hella bitchy. _I didn't think she'd give a damn. _Last night when she stormed outside, he followed her and told her to chill. They weren't even together._ It's not like she really loves me or anything._ She just started cussing at him, so he just cussed back.

_Whatever, fuck that slut. _Koga thought about what happened after the fight. His grinned widened so big that his friends asked if he was feeling alright. It's not normal for a dude to smile that big without a dirty thought in mind.

"It's nothing you guys," he paused and noticed Sesshomaru was listening too, making him grin again." I was just thinking about what happened last night. Dang I kissed the most fullest lips I've ever tasted." When Sesshomaru gave him a hard look, and walked towards Seto, he proved his suspicions right.

He was wondering about why Kagome looked jealous when she saw Rin and Sesshomaru sitting next to each other. He wanted to know if they had a thing for each other. Well he got his answer.

Koga was surprised when Ginta spoke. "Ayame doesn't look like she have full lips."

"Who said anything about Ayame?"

"What? Are you playing Ayame?" Hakaku exclaimed aloud.

"What idiots. I'm not even with Ayame. Do you fools actually think I was with her the whole time?"

"For real… but how come-" Beep beep. _Speak of the Devil._ Ayame drove up and honked her integra at them. "Hey you losers where are all the girls at? Don't tell me you didn't call any of them!"

"Everyone is getting ready, you know how girls are! Shit, I can't hear anything." Koga said while picking his ear. That explained why when Kagome and Sango shouted wassup, he didn't notice or hear them.

Sesshomaru POV

It didn't seem like he was pissed off or anything. But that was just seeming, inside he was the total opposite. He wanted to lose his cool, but thanks to years of practice, he concealed his anger. _Koga kissed Kagome. That's who he meant. 'cuz they're isn't any other girl that has fuller lips then her._ He ignored Kagome when she got out of the car and said hi to him. _I don't care, we're not together so I don't give a shit. _

Kagome POV

Saying she was hurt was going over board. She was just a little…okay upset and hurt are the same thing. _Is he mad at me… what did I do? OH fuck it, I don't care… _Kagome ignored Sesshomaru and said hi to Seto.

"Hey Seto, umm… Do you know if Anzu is coming?" Kagome asked shyly. Even if he was cold, he still is one FINE ass guy.

Seto stared at her for a while. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was curious. _Maybe I shouldn't have worn this outfit. _Kagome had on a white tube-top that showed her silver belly button ring. She wore a jean skater skirt and had on white K-Swiss classics. She wore a white Playboy Bunny hat that covered her straightened hair. She picked this outfit 'cuz she wanted to look good for him. At that thought, she subconsciously took a glance at Sesshomaru.

Seto gave her a slow once-over starting from her K-Swiss classics. When he reached her face, he saw her give a small glance to Sesshomaru and looked back at him with a questioning look. The fact that Anzu likes this girl, makes him like her too. _But that psycho girl likes everyone she meets. _He looked back at Kagome and searched for something else._ Yeah she seems to have this stupid vibe that I can't ignore. Maybe she's just special. _Seto smirked at Kagome, _So she dressed up for Sesshomaru. I should help her out. My first charity work to defend against Anzu's accusations._

When Kagome saw Seto smirk at her. She blushed hella dark. _Wow is that where Sesshomaru learned how to look good from? He isnt checking me out is he? _Kagome got the sense she made an ally out of Seto. _Weird… but good feeling. _She looked back at him when he said something.

"Kagome, you're looking sexy up in white. You make the angel color look naughty." Kagome gasped. Did Seto, Sesshomaru's ice mentor, phraise her, with emotion, as a flirty comment, while sounding like he was checking her out? God created a miracle. She blushed red when Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Don't you think Sesshou?" Seto asked without looking at him and gave Kagome a wink. Sesshomaru stared at Seto in shock. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru lost their composure while looking at Seto. _Oh, I see what Anzu means when I should speak more. People have different reactions to things I say. _

Sesshomaru remasked his face and looked at Kagome. He wasn't expecting the site he was going to see. Kagome was barely concealed in that skirt. His first thought was dirty, but his next thought wanted to hide her in his jacket. She looked like she was glowing with her pink-tinted cheeks. But Seto was right, she did look sexy. Kagome smiled shyly at Seto and Sesshomaru, and shrieked when Miroku grabbed her behind from under her skirt.

Kagome whirled around so fast, it made her skirt fly up for the two males to see, and smacked Miroku hard across the cheek. "PERVERT!" when Miroku fell down, she started kicking him in the gut. "Don't Fucken Touch Me!" Kagome yelled gathering everyone's attention.

"San-oww-go oww-help-oww-oww-HELP!" Miroku started shouting. Sango just looked at him. "Help you? You do deserve it. Aren't you glad I'm not helping her instead?" Sango said sheepishly.

"Oh my Gosh, Kagome!" Anzu yelled from behind. "Stop! Stop! You're skirt is rising!"

Kagome immediately pulled down her skirt from behind. She looked at the trio behind her, they were all actually blushing. Seto and Sesshomaru were pink-faced, but Anzu was as red as a tomatoe. When she noticed everyone stopped playing ball, gambling, and the kids in the jungle gym looked at her, she ran and hid behind Anzu.

Kagome glanced to her side at Sesshomaru and Seto and was glad they still didn't look at her bottom. "Uhh…. Oops… he…he… umm… maybe we should leave….he… he…."

Anzu shooed everyone's attention away from them, but Kagome noticed everyone still gave them weird looks. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I knew I shouldn't have worn a skirt." _Great, I wore a thong today too..._

She glanced up when she felt fabric hanging from her shoulders. Sesshomaru covered her in his loose Sean John jean jacket. "Then why did you wear it for?" She didn't look him in the eye, she didn't even answer him. She closed her eyes and inhaled his cologne. _Because I wanted to look nice for..._


	8. chapter eight

Play the game or let the game play you

Chapter Eight

Thank you to all who have been reading this. I thought it would come put pretty bad. But most thanks to my REVIEWERS. I'll continue to update every week for you fans. Maybe twice a week as a prize!

Kagome POV

"Gosh Kagome, you got one big booty!" Anzu laughed out as she walked towards the trio.

"Not as big as yours Miss Apricot. Where have you been?" Kagome asked, wondering why Anzu didn't show up until now.

"I went to pick up Rin. Oh yeah, you didn't meet her yet have you? Rin get your fine body over here!" Kagome saw a girl dressed in orange with her black hair tied to the side in a ponytail, look in their direction. She was very cute looking._ Well I got to say that Sesshomaru has good taste._ Rin ran up to them, but went directly to Sesshomaru's side.

_She makes it clear she's with Sesshomaru. _Kagome felt a small pang of jealousy shoot through her when she saw Rin grab onto Sesshomaru's arm, _as if she owned him. _Anzu was about to introduce the two girls but Koga came behind Kagome putting an arm around her shoulders. The gesture made Anzu, Seto, Sesshomaru, and Kagome stare at him with a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look.

"Hey wassup Kagome? I didn't know you came." Koga said while smiling at her in a knowing look. _Uhh… what is he doing?_ All she did was raise an eyebrow, and look at his arm hanging on her.

"Hey Koga…"

"Oh, Koga, is that your new girlfriend? I thought you were going out with Ayame? What happened?" Rin asked while staring at the couple in front of her.

_This girl is making it hard for me not to hate her right now. Jumping to conclusions like that, as if I'd go out with Koga…"_

Koga was about to speak, but Kagome cut him off. "No no no no no no, you got it so wrong. I'm not his girl or anything. Just a homie…" Kagome took his arm off her shoulder and dropped it to his side giving him a nice try smile.

"Oh, well, who are you then?" Rin asked. _Damn this girl is rude. Didn't I just say I'm a friend? _Anzu answered for Kagome because she noticed Kagome glare at Rin for a moment.

"Rin this is Kagome, Kagome meet Rin." Kagome gave a small smile to Rin, but it disappeared from her lips when Rin just looked her up and down, and then gave a dirty look. _What the fuck. Alright. Fuck this shit. I'm not gonna be kickin' it with a bitch who thinks she's all that._

Sesshomaru POV

Kagome looked good in his jacket. The fact that the jacket belongs to him makes it look like she does too. Sesshomaru frowned to himself when he saw Koga covering her like that. He didn't like the fact that Koga could do what he wanted to do. It irritated him that the two looked like they would make a cute couple.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself when he felt Rin grab his arm. _This doesn't seem like it would make a good picture for Kagome. Fuck it. Who cares if it doesn't. _Sesshomaru watched the two girls judging each other.

From the frown on Kagome's face and how Rin looked at her. He could tell they didn't try or want to get along. _I wonder if Rin is just hating because Kagome is wearing my jacket. And I wonder if Kagome is getting pissed because Rin's arm is locked in my arm. _He stared at the two and totally thought against it, not knowing how right he was.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go shoot some hoops. Catch y'all later." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome took of his jacket and put it on a bench. She went down to the basketball court where Kurama, Hiei, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame were chilling. He noticed Koga didn't follow her. _Why is he sticking around for?_

Rin stared at the remainder of the group. "Um, okay, that girl was a total bitch. Why is she hanging around you guys for?"

"Rin, you don't even know her, so don't judge yet alright?" Anzu said quietly.

"I know who she is. Her cousin is a bitch and I'm sure she is too. Besides, didn't she dump Inu Yasha in a week or something. And look at her, she's dressed like a slut, so I say she's a bitch."

"Well she isn't so stop fucking around with that word." Koga growled out

"What the fuck, why aren't you worrying about Ayame? My bad I didn't think you only liked the slutty types." Rin bit out to Koga.

"That's the point. I don't like you do I?" Koga said insultingly and walked out.

"Fuck you!"

Koga heard her and turned around and yelled out. "No I don't fuck bitchy sluts like you."

Sesshomaru ignored what Rin was arguing about. Ever since her parents died. Which was hella long ago. She's never been the same. And that's just an understatement.

Sesshomaru stared at the group at the court. They were all laughing at Kagome trying to shoot in a skirt. It was very surprising to see Hiei smirk and Kurama smiling so big. _Kagome is one weird girl. She got him thinking about her, she got Koga to defend for her, she got Seto to flirt with her, and she can make Hiei and Kurama loosen their guard. Maybe she's just… special. _

Kagome POV

Kagome walked away from the group behind her. Anzu and Seto were cool to chill with, but she didn't want to see a bitch hanging on a bastard's arm. She still couldn't believe Sesshomaru had a girlfriend and he openly kissed her and he never stopped or explained anything… but it's even more fucked up that his girlfriend is a hater.

_I didn't know both brothers were so alike. Inu Yasha and Kikyo and now Sesshomaru and Rin. It probably runs in the family. Perfect fucked up couples._

As she walked down the path, she saw Sango slap Miroku in the face._ The most natural scene that I'll always see everyday. Those two would go good together. Miroku needs a strong woman to keep him in check._ The two were sitting on one side of the bench while Ayame sat on the other. They were all watching Kurama and Hiei play one on one.

She stared at the ball as it dribbled and bounced. Inu Yasha thought she didn't know how to play. _Maybe I should bust some moves for word to spread out that I can. _Kagome smiled to herself.

When Kurama dribbled the ball and held off Hiei from trying to steal it. She ran in front of Kurama and stole the ball instead. The two players were both surprised but still played on. She dodged the guys and made it to the half court line. Both players were running towards her from different directions so she just shot. She jumped up and aimed for the square. As she threw the ball she lifted up her right foot in a girly style. To everyone's shock, including herself. She made it.

"Did I really make that shot?" Kagome asked herself staring at the hoop.

"Not bad." Hiei remarked with a smirk. Kagome looked at him and got the feeling she won his approval. _Huh?_

"I like your shooting pose Kagome. It's very… artistic." Kurama said while smiling at her. _Oh wow, Sango was right, they are really, really CUTE… But what… shooting pose?_

Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes. He laughed and demonstrated it to her. He jumped while bending up his right leg. "Girlie, but cute, can you guarantee I'll always make a shot from the half line if I do that?" He joked out.

Kagome blushed. "Nope, but I suggest you don't try it in a real game." Kurama gave her a handsome smile and Hiei gave her a charming smirk. _Hiei must be one of those… tough gangsta guys or something. Getting a smile from him must be rare. Wow…_

"Oh Kagome beat you two. Dang, lost to a girl, how do you men feel about that huh?" Ayame giggled out.

"We want a rematch because this girl cheated by using her good looks on us." Hiei answered smoothly purposely making Kagome blush even darker.

"Yeah I was distracted too, they should make a rule that women have to wear jeans when they play against guys. Because if they jump in skirts, the guys won't be paying attention to the ball at all." Miroku joked out, earning a ball in the head from Kagome.

"I don't think that would be a good rule at all. 'Cuz then what's the point of playing ball with a girl when we know they could beat us if they wanted to." Koga said while he moved to sit next to Ayame.

"Oh wow. Ayame, Kagome, I didn't know we were surrounded by perverts." Sango laughed out.

"Ladies, if there's one thing that any girl should know. All guys have a little pervert in them. That's why they get horny so fast." Kagome explained while acting like a scientist.

"True. True. We have to admit to that." Kurama unexpectedly agreed. Making everyone in their group laugh out loud.

"But you know what? Same thing goes for girls." He said giving all the guys a knowing look.

"Damn right." The girls totally agreed.


	9. chapter nine

Play the Game or let the Game Play You

Chapter nine

Kagome POV

She was having fun. She never really was into all this kind of stuff. Going and hanging out with boys. Usually she would be at home studying or reading. Things change a lot when you reach high school. Kagome sighed to herself as she saw Sesshomaru and Rin seperate from the crowd. Everyone was currently sitting on the cement floor of the basketball court. They were all gambling or playing ball. It was like 6:00 in the afternoon and the sun shone an orangy color.

Kagome stared at the crew. When did she start thinking of them as a crew? Kagura and Yura were really close. They were mean at first to her and Sango but they let down their guard. _Everyone here seems to have walls around themselves. They probably get paranoid. I wonder why. _She smiled at Anzu. Anzu was beating all the guys at Killer. Kagome didn't even know that their was a card game like that. But they all taught her how to play. Tough luck though because it was being played for money and she lost all she had on her.

It was pathetic. Kagome looked around. She was the only one that wasn't in a pair. Unlike everyone else. Sesshomaru and Rin, Sango and Miroku, Koga and Ayame, Seto and Anzu, Naraku and Kagura. It even looked like Yura and Hiten were about to get back together. And yeah there was all the other guys, but they were all best friends. Ginta and Hakaku, Hiei and Kurama, Mantan and Mokuba. Her best friend is currently in love. _I feel like an outcast. I know I'm not alone, but damn... it doesn't feel like I belong._

She left the group and walked up the hill where the jungle gym was. The children deserted everything. She sat down on the swing and swayed back and forth looking at the sun. _I wouldn't be thinking about this stuff if it wasn't for Inuyasha. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. _In a way, him breaking her heart has good and bad effects. "Inuyasha... I hope you're happy..."

Kagome bent down her head and was startled when someone answered her.

"I haven't been happy ever since you left me."

Kagome looked up into golden cream eyes. Eyes she once fell in love with. Eyes that can make her fall a second time. In love and in pain. She looked away and was about to get up but he pulled her back down onto the seat. She was about to protest but he started pushing her back and forth. She swang. Her skirt rising higher and higher. Kagome held onto the chains and thought back to when they were kids.

flashback-

"HIGHER INU-CHAN! HIGHER!" The eight-year-old Kagome giggled out. Inuyasha pushed her harder and harder.

"You're gonna fall. Don't cry like last time!"Nine-year-old Inuyasha said as he pushed her with more force. Kagome screamed in delight as she flew into the sky. "Inu-chan! I'm flying! I'm flying!" Kagome said as she looked down at him. He stopped pushing her and was in front of her now with a grin on his face.

"I didn't know you wore duck underwear!" Inuyasha laughed out. Kagome shrieked and let go of her chains to hold down her skirt. She flew off the swing seat and right onto Inuyasha.

end-

"So you switched from duck panties to thongs huh?" Kagome instantly reached to her skirts and flew right onto him. She fell on top of him. Her face planted on his shoulder. Kagome slowly sat up using her elbows and stared into Inuyasha's eyes. She saw him staring at her lips as he pulled upwards towards their direction. _Why is he doing this to me? Why? _

Kagome put two fingers onto his mouth to stop him from kissing her. She couldn't let him. She wanted him to, but she couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her. "I don't want to taste Kikyo."

With those words Kagome got up, dusted herself and began to slowly walk away from him. Tears welled in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. At least she tried not to let them all fall.

Inuyasha POV

He stared at her as she sat on the swing. She looks so beautiful. Even if her make-up was somewhat smudged. The sun made up for that. Making her glow. He slowly walked behind her and noticed she was deep in thought. It got him wondering on what she was thinking about and was both pleased and sad when he heard what she said.

"Inuyasha... I hope you're happy..."

He wasn't happy. He hasn't been happy ever since he saw those tears in her eyes. Tears caused by him. "I haven't been happy ever since you left me." It was the truth. And he has always been truthful with Kagome.

He stared into her beautiful blue-green eyes as she looked up to him. Eyes that he knew changed color based on her emotions. He knew all those colors and what they meant. He was saddened when it started to mix into blue-gray. Gray meant hurt. Gray was the last thing he saw when she left him. And gray is the same color he is seeing now.

He gently pushed her down onto her seat and started rocking her. He watched as her hat fell off and her hair blow with the wind. He pushed harder wanting to see her raven locks flow with the breeze. Inuyasha pushed her roughly one last time and walked infront of her.

His attention went up to her flapping skirt. And focused on his last memory at seeing her swing in one. "So you switched from duck panties to thongs huh?" He prepared for a collision with her when she flew straight at him.

It felt like Heaven. He could feel her gentle curves and smell her tantalizing scent. He had a full view of her full pink lips. His eyes devoted to them at the moment. Inuyasha felt her hand block him from reaching his destination.

"I don't want to taste Kikyo."

Those words brought tears to his eyes. He watched in a blur as she walked away from him. _Kagome..._ He watched her back as she walked out on him. Again. It hurt to see the girl he grew up with, his best friend. Leave him like that.

He saw her hat lying on the ground and went to pick it up. With one last look at Kagome he went in the opposite direction. More tears entered his eyes when he smelt Kagome's scent on her hat. He wouldn't shed them though. Men don't cry. So the tears falling from his eyes didn't count as crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Play the Game or let the game Play you

Chapter Eleven

Kagome stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She silently rolled onto her backside and pulled her pillow over her head. _Why am I thinking about this so much? I need to move on. God Damn it Kagome. Get it together._ The teenager sighed to herself as she closed her eyes, but she quickly blinked her orbs open. _Why do I keep seeing you!_ _Damn. Inuyasha… What are you trying to prove? You got Kikyo… What the hell do you want from me! Why do I keep seeing your face! You're freaking eyes!_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The adolescent screamed while pulling her hair.

"Dang sis, you finally lost it huh?" Souta called from the other side of her closed door. "I can hear you all the way to my room. And my music's on too!" He teased.

"SHUT UP Souta! I got a bad headache. Leave me alone.." Kagome shouted through her pillow. _Stupid thin walls…_

Souta tried turning the knob but found it was locked. "Open the door!"

Kagome sat up and threw her pillow at the door. "NO!" _Freaking brat…when is he going to grow up? My head hurts so much. _Kagome pulled her sheets and stared at her picture frame. The picture of Kikyo and herself were staring back at her. In the photo, the two almost identical cousins laughed with each other while Kagome had an arm around Kikyo's neck and Kikyo threw up a peace sign. Kagome remembered back to their 7th grade year and started thinking about the changes.

We were so close back then. How did we split apart? Why did she kiss Inuyasha? Did she like him all this time? Even when she knew I did… Why would she… She felt the weight of her bed shift and look up to Souta sitting on the edge staring at her.

"How did you get in…" Souta grinned down at her and held up a plastic card. I need to get a n e w lock.

"What's wrong Kags you're not chasing me yet." Aw he actually cares. How sweet… weird coming from him…

"Headache…" Souta just stared at her weirdly. _'She never got headaches before.'_ Thanking his instincts to bring her pain-killers, he threw the orange tube on her lap and laid down next to her.

Kagome held the bottle and stared at it for a while. Souta watched her as she examined it and noticed her puffy eyes.

"What the heck? Were you crying?"

Kagome looked up at him and noticed how concerned he was for her. His round cheeks and gray eyes looked at her with concentration. _He's just a baby… He wouldn't understand. _Kagome smiled at him and rubbed his spiked hair making it go down. "Nothing you can help with twerp."

"I'm 11 and you're size. You sure I can't help you? Want me to pound on someone for you?" Souta grinned while rubbing his knuckles with anticipation.

"Hah! You're still like a foot shorter than me! And look at your arms, like you can touch anyone without meat… besides its not like you'd hurt a girl…" Kagome trailed off.

Souta stared at his sister in chagrin but quickly forgot about it as he sucked in the next information. The wary mist in her eyes told him it was out of his reach. _'But Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku might be able to help. Maybe I'll ask Kikyo. But I haven't seen Inuyasha in a while. Maybe Kags might know what happened to him…'_

"Hey Gome, What happened to Inuyasha? I haven't seen him in a while." Kagome stiffened as she heard his name. _Damn it now he's back in my head again…_

Souta instantly noticed her wariness turn into distress…_'Did something happen to Inuyasha? Oh my Kami, she looks like she's about to cry. What happened to him?'_

"Nii-chan? Nothing bad happened to him right?"

Kagome glared at her little brother. "Get… Out…." Souta gulped down his spit and ever so gently eased off of her bed… He walked backwards out of her room never leaving eye contact with her… Once he reached the door, he slowly pulled it shut and started running towards the nearest phone.

He speed dialed a number and waited as the tone rang.

Ring…. Ring… Ri—

"Hello, Taisho residence? Can I talk to Inuyasha?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's corner- Sorry about the LONG Wait. Its just that a lot of stuff was going on from weddings to brides maid to 4th of july barbecues. HEY ITS SUMMER! Haha but I still haven't forgotten about my awesome readers out there who reads my lame story. Thanks for sticking with! Wellz I just wanna say I have a couple of chapters done and more to come for 'Play the game or let the game play you' and I did a first chapter for another story. 'Questions that can't or won't be answered' It just a idea I thought of but I don't know about it yet. Read and tell me if I should continue k! welpz on with the story.

Play the game or let the game play you

Chapter Eleven

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway towards the stairs. He passed Inuyasha's door but stopped when he heard a familiar name being shouted out.

"KAGOME'S CRYING?" WHY?"

His interest picked up at Kagome's name. Silently he eased his way downstairs and went to the kitchen phone. _The brat is so dumb that he won't even know I'm listening._

With a quick swipe, he grabbed the phone and covered the speak-able half. Sesshomaru silently listened to the conversation.

"….—and she's never had a headache before! I asked about you and she just started crying hard! I thought something might have happened to you…"

"Damn Souta… I don't know what's up anymore… we haven't been in contact these pass couple of days…"

"Whatever's got Gome bugged out, she's never acted this way before… When I broke into her room she was staring at her's and Kikyo's picture with tearing eyes…"

"Did she?…" Inuyasha's remark was more of a statement than a question. Sesshomaru could hear all the guilt and pain in his remark

So, Kagome's cuz and Inuyasha had a thing going on… Is that why she was messing around with me? The thought wasn't really appealing. I am actually being used? When did I become the string on the yo-yo? When the hell did I start caring about some girl I just met? Why the hell am I ease dropping on my little brother? 

With that final thought, he slammed the phone onto the charger and headed towards the door. _Seto should be outside…_

Inuyasha POV

Inuyasha's flinched when he heard the speaker slam. "Souta what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know, that wasn't me!"

"Wait… Do you think that could have been Kagome?"

"I don't know.. Oh crap. Let me check…" Inuyasha could hear Souta's footsteps as he walked on the wood floor. He kept silent when he heard suppressed love songs being played.

The door creaked open and he heard the lyrics to Ashanti's "Over" but he also caught on to the voice singing along with it…

"Hey where are you going sis? Why are you getting all dressed up?"

"I'm going out. Don't tell mom okay?"

Already forgetting about the slamming incident he sat with suspicious thoughts. Where the hell is she going? It's already 9:00 at night and we got school! The teen sat on his bed holding the phone close to his ears trying to hear about her destination. 

"But we got school toma—"

"I'll be back before mom comes home. I'll bring you something ok? Don't squeal on me twerp."

"But where are you going! Its already night!"

"Dang kid when did you start to care!"

"Onii-chan!"

With an exasperated sigh Kagome turned from her mirror and stared at her little brother. The concerned look in his eye eased her annoyance, to a minimum. "I'm going with Ayame and Sango alright. We're just going to go to a party. So don't worry okay?"

Inuyasha heard from Miroku that he was going to Naraku's house party with Sango earlier that day. _She's going to be there?_ With the new information, he hung up on Souta and started going through his closet.

Kagome POV

Kagome sat outside waiting for Ayame. It was weird to have an interrogation like that. _Especially from Souta!_

She stared at the stars and checked her watch. With an impatient sigh at the long handle half way towards 10, Kagome fiddled with her ponytail. The breeze felt good with the warm summer air.

The black wife beater stopped exactly at her waist, and from there on her sky blue jeans covered snugly over her legs to her shoes. Her favorite black Timberlands were still in good shape and had the genuine proof tag hanging from a lace hole.

Her make-up was done like usual, with nothing but eyeliner and chap stick. Kagome thought this was the best she could get after a period of crying. _I'm sure no one would notice my puffy eyes though… _

Kagome saw the headlights flash on her and looked up at the car. She grinned at Sango and Ayame hanging halfway through their windows. As she got up she giggled at their catcalls.

"DAMN GIRL. LET ME HOLLA!" Sango shouted out.

"AYE SWEET THANG, LET ME GET YOUR NUMBER!" Ayame laughed out.

Kagome walked towards them with a skeptical look. "You're not talking to my ugly ass are you?"

Both the girls in the car glowered at Kagome. When the car honked, Kagome ran and hurried into the backseat.

20 minutes later…

The girls stopped behind the house. Apparently Naraku was rich. It took a while to find parking but Ayame just groaned with a "forget this" and parked on the lawn.

The trio walked through the high wooden fence and only Kagome was shocked. There was a gigantic swimming pool an a huge pool house behind it. Small groups of couples were walking around or talking. But the poolhouse. It was packed!

"Damn…"

Ayame stared at the young girl and suppressed a grin. "This is your first house party huh? I'm gonna warn you right now. It gets WILD!"

Kagome stared after Ayame as she disappeared through the doors. She silently searched for Sango's hand to clasped into hers but was feeling air 'cuz Sango followed after Ayame.

"Oh shit.." _Damn Kagome… What did you get yourself into. Sneaking off on a school night and coming to a party… shit shit shit…Apparantly Sango is used to it…_

Kagome turned around to head to the car but bumped into a hard chest. Looking up, Kagome flushed as she saw a pair of lips right above hers. Her eyes traveled up and landed on…

A/N: Well… If only I had an extra review or two. Somehow my computer knew the lack of comments and as I uh uploaded this chapter it 'forgot' to add the name. Maybe you guys could remedy it? Or maybe not.. sighs Ja ne!


	12. NOTEdon't worry i'm not ending this

Author's Note: OKAY. OKAY GOSH! I'll try to update sooner. Haha just cause you guys like it soo much. I'm currently STILL typing more chapters. And I don't got internet at home so that's why its so slow. I gotta take time and go to the flippen library. So yeah. Tell me ya'll feel me when I say I'm sorry. Gosh. Plus its like my schedule ish crazy. But I'll try to update once a week. Twice if I'm free! (literally) OKAY. And like I check my stats and see hell peoplez hittin my story but no reviews. It blows my self esteem sometimes. Wellz you'll get the next chapter by Monday. (I got a wedding to go to on Saturday and Sunday is a barbecue at the beach) MUAHZ special love to LilDragonKid! You're constant reviews cheers me up. Haha bye bye!


	13. Chapter 12

Play the Game or Let the Game Play You

Chapter Twelve

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome POV

Emerald eyes stared at Kagome with amusement. The pink-tinted girl noticed his lips curl into a smirk and as she stared back into his eyes, their gaze was locked onto her lips.

"So where were you about to go huh Kagome?"

Kagome had to blink a couple of times to focus on what he said. She was too busy analyzing his voice instead of his question.

"Uh…"

Kurama's laughter was the next thing she heard. Kagome looked up at him with mock anger and glared at him.

"I was looking for a dance partner." The teen lied. _I can't let him think I'm scared or anything. I'll just go look for Sango or something…_

"Well you found one." Kagome was shocked at what he said and didn't realize that he was pulling her to the pool house before it was too late.

As they entered, the music was on full blast with a fast song. Kagome was looking for either Ayame or Sango while Kurama led her through the small crowd. Instead of finding her targets, she found Kagura and Yura.

"Kagome! I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight! You gonna get wild with us right?" Yura grinned as she pulled Kagome in between her and Kagura.

She giggled nervously when she smelt the smoke and liquor coming off of the two girls.

"Hey she's my dance buddy!" Kurama protested and went behind Kagome.

"Guys! I don't think I really know how to dance…" Kagome trailed off. They didn't hear her as Kagura and Yura paired off and Kurama turned her around and started moving against her.

_If I can't fight them… might as well join them._ Kagome laughed as Kurama shook his booty for her to see.

_Hey I'm actually having fun. Should I just let loose and stop worrying?_ Kagome moved closer to Kurama and started grinding on him. She put and arm around his neck and lifted her leg to half straddle him.

He smiled at her while his eyes shifted with mischief. Before she could bring her leg down, he lifted her up by holding her bottom. She clasped both her arms and legs around him and shouted in surprise.

Kurama held her tightly and started spinning in circles with Kagome in his arms. She screamed with laughter and yelled at him to stop, which he only ignored.

Yura and Kagura stopped dancing and started a tipsy giggle.

"STOP! Oh my God! I can't look… oh Yura my stomach… I think I'm gonna be sick." Kagura stumbled over to the couch and let out all the things she ate and drank.

The music stopped. Everyone stopped dancing and stared at Kagura in disgust. She was leaning over the couch spilling her guts onto the floor.

Kurama stopped and held Kagome and himself standing on the floor. She had her arms around his neck and her face buried into his chest. She quietly breathed in his scent and slowly lifted her head up.

He gently dropped Kagome onto her feet and started scanning the floor for Naraku.

"Where's her boyfriend at? He should take care of her." Kagome asked silently as she patted Kagura's head. The two girls rubbed Kagura's back until her stomach seemed more settled.

They both sighed and pulled Kagura into a standing position. "Hey where's the bathroom ?" Kurama answered them by going upstairs.

Kagome wasn't really thinking and hurriedly opened the first door she saw. She stood there shocked at the scene before her. Naraku was laid out on a bed while holding onto a pair of breasts. Her eyes trailed upwards and a gasped escaped at who she saw.

Inuyasha POV

_Damn parking is hard to find. Must be hell of a party if there's this many cars_. Inuyasha parked across the street and as he got out of the car he noticed a lot of people walking out of the back yard. _Why are they leaving? It's only around 10:00._

He rushed into the yard and almost fell into the pool. _Oh shit. Close call. _As he walked into the pool house he spotted the only people he knew. Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga were cleaning up what he guess was puke. _Sick…_

"Hey where's Kagome at?"

The group turned to him and he noticed he only got one glare. _Jealous bastard won't get off my case._

"She went with Kagura. She wanted to help her clean up." The sound of screaming and bitching could be heard upstairs which caused all of them to look at the ceiling.

Inuyasha was the fastest and ran ahead of them. As he got up the stairs and pass the opened door. He stopped with his mouth open.

Kikyo was hiding wrapped up in sheets behind a very _naked_ Naraku, shielding her from a very pissed Kagura.

"YOU FUCKEN ASS HOLE! GOD DAMN BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING THAT SLUT WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS DOWNSTAIRS! STUPID JACK ASS!" Followed by a broken lamp was heard.

Not even knowing he did it, Inuyasha went near Kagome and covered her eyes to block off the rated 'R' nakedness.

Kagome swatted his hands away and gave him a raised eyebrow. He gave her a sheepish smile. _At least she's acting normal so far… emphasis on the 'so'._

"Okay Inu I think the dialogue is more worse than the view. Her answer was so natural that he almost forgot she wasn't on talking terms with him. _Now if I can make her stay that way…_

Before he could reply, the sudden movement of Kagura jumping onto Naraku took his attention. She clawed his chest and pulled his hair. Yura went to pull her off but was too late to stop the loud slap from echoing off the walls.

Kagura had her head turned to the side. A red hand mark could be seen across her cheek. Naraku pushed her off of him and into Yura's and Kagome's arms.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" With that only outburst everyone left.

Kagome POV

Yura sat on the trunk of the car while holding the weeping girl. "Shh it's okay.. don't cry. You'll get over that loser! Shh…" Everyone watched as she tried to console Kagura, but her attempts weren't working.

Kagome felt so helpless. Sure she barely knew the girl but damn, _what if that happened to me.. Wait it did… just not to that extent…_

She glanced at Inuyasha and blushed when she caught him staring at her. The only problem was that they both didn't look away. Kagome broke contact when she heard Kagura whispering harsh words.

"Yura I'm so stupid huh? I fucked up my whole life for him. I'm hella stupid…" The weeping girl whimpered out. Everyone fell silent and entered their own thoughts. Kagome stared at the image Kagura made.

_You're not alone. I wasted 4 years of my life loving someone who never loved me back… maybe he did… but… _Tears welled into her eyes as she walked over to the two. She joined them on the trunk of Koga's RSX.

Kagome pried Kagura's hands off of Yura and made the crying girl lean on her chest. She silently stroked her hair and ran her hand up and down her back. "Love is blind…"

She thought about all the memories she had with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Thought back to how she kept thinking she loved them both. Trusted them. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes. "But sweetie… Payback's a bitch…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Payback is a Bitch isn't it? It's Beautiful when you get your revenge. You become more Intelligent in scheming. You get more Talent at deceiving and hiding your emotions. You Create havoc for the ass who fucked with you. And you Have stuff to take your mind off of things. Payback is Beautiful to fuck the one you used to love. It's Karma to them because they started it. But what if Karma hits you back?


	14. Chapter thirteen

Play the game or let the game play you

Chapter thirteen

Kagome walked down the hallway towards her classroom. She was early today. Not many students could be seen around the hallways. Unlocking her locker, Kagome sighed when it was being jammed again. She pounded, kicked, and bitched at it, to no avail. "FUCK!"

The teacher passing turned to her and raised his eyebrow. "Young lady refrain from using such vulgar language." He glanced at her id. "Report to room 114 for detention after school. Miss Higurashi."

Kagome muttered to herself as he walked away. Returning to her locker, she redid the combination and banged her head on her indoor mirror. She mixed up her P.E. locker with this one. (a.n. Had that ever happened to anyone other than me?) "Shit. I got detention for no reason… ughh… I woke up way too early."

Throwing her books into her bag, she slammed her locker and walked towards homeroom. Kikyo was talking with her friends as she passed by, but Kagome ignored her as she sat at the back of the class, near the window. _Only a month left of this then VACATION! Whoopee!_

Kagome dozed off for a while but she snapped out of it when Kaede-sensei called her name. After a few naps (from 1st through 4th period. Lol), the bell rang for lunch. Students rushed out to go off campus for food. Kagome threw her bag in her locker and turned to hear Sango shouting to her.

"KAGOME! Let's go to Wendy's! Everyone is gonna be there!" Not knowing who everyone is, Kagome just shrugged and hurriedly followed Sango towards Ayame's car.

Wendy's was currently sitting half way across town. Only 40 minutes of lunch didn't seem like enough time. Of course Ayame being Ayame, made it there in 3 minutes flat.

_Sango wasn't kidding when she said everyone was gonna be there. _The whole crew was munching on food. Seeing Anzu, Kagome grinned and stole her milkshake.

"Mmmm."

Anzu just laughed as Kagome kept sucking on the straw. "Kagome! That's not my drink!" shrugging it off, Kagome slurped all of it. "I love chocolate."

"You want my fries and burger too?" Kagome grinned at the sarcastic comment. She turned to Sesshomaru.

Kagome's smile lost its glow when she gazed at him. He seemed distant from her for some reason. Remembering their last encounters. _Oh yeah._

Looking past him she saw Hiten and Yura drive up with Rin. She came straight towards Sesshomaru and pouted at his bag of bacon cheeseburger and medium fries. "You didn't get my milkshake!"

_Oh shit, I drank her shake._ Well she didn't feel guilty at all so she turned towards Seto and Anzu who were currently laughing their asses off, well Anzu was but Seto just smirked.

Finally Anzu calmed down but she would get the giggles once and a while. Seto finished his chicken sandwich and started on another. Seeing everyone eating, Kagome's stomach growled.

Reaching towards her back pocket she didn't find her wallet. "Oh shit I left my wallet in my bag! DAMN THAT LOCKER!" Again Anzu busted out laughing like a maniac. Even Seto let out a chuckle at Kagome's pose. Which were currently legs apart, hand raised into a fist, and a scowl on her face.

She yelped in surprise when Kurama picked her up and swung her around. "KURAMA!"

Now, Anzu was on her knees hitting the cement and screaming with laughter.

"STOP STOPPPPP! KURAMA I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! Hahaha!" Kurama quickly set her on her feet but still had a hold around her waist. Laughing, he blew in her ear. "Did you say kick or kiss?"

Kagome screamed in frustration but finally got out of his grasp. Running between Sesshomaru and Rin; causing them to separate several paces, she jumped into Koga's car. Locking all the doors she went to the window and stuck her tongue out. ;P

Kurama just shook his head and walked over to Koga who was sitting on his trunk chilling with Ayame, Sango and Miroku. Kagome watched as he took Koga's keys and dangled it in front of her.

She widened her eyes and as he opened her passenger door, she slipped out of the driver's door. The two semi-glared at each other over the car's roof.

And then her stomach growled, again. She sighed to herself as he laughed. "Kurama I'm hungry! Truce?"

"What kind of peace offering am I gonna get?"

"MOU… a frosty?"

He shook his head and threw her his wallet. "Get what you want."

Her eyes widened at the wallet and at him. _He trusts me with his wallet. I feel so special… haha _ "You don't want anything?" He shook his head and stole Miroku's fries. She sweatdropped and headed towards the door.

"Hi can I take your order?"

Kagome looked at the menu but didn't crave anything else but ice cream. "Yeah I want 2 frosties to go. Both chocolate please."

"That would be $2.18 please." (a.n. Sorry I don't know yen prices)

She smiled at the worker and opened his wallet. Her eyes widened at the large bills in there. _Stacks of bills more like it. Damn balla ._ Having nothing smaller than a 20 she handed it to the worker and got back the change. Leaning back on the counter, Kagome waited for a while. Glancing at the clock, her mouth dropped. "AIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Grabbing her Frostees, Kagome rushed out the door while yelling out a thank you. Running towards the cars she totally freaked. "I'm gonna be late! I don't want more detention!"

Everyone stared at her for a while before they checked their watches. Grumbling to themselves, no one rushed to leave, making Kagome twitch. Anzu smiled at her and grabbed onto her hand. Taking a shake and giving it to Kurama, she pushed Kagome into Seto's Lamborghini and got in with her.

She winked at Seto and Kagome. "Aight ya'll last people to make it to school gotta host the next house party." With that said. Anzu zoomed out of the parking lot and sped Kagome to Shikon High.

Kagome sprinted to her locker and grabbed her book, running up the stairs she slid into her class before the door shut, making her stumble on the teacher. She gasped when she realized she knocked him over and that the whole class was staring wide eyed at her. Blushing red, Kagome scrambled up and apologized over and over. Looking up she gulped. It was the same teacher who gave her detention this morning. Except his shirt was clean then. But now… _My sub is currently wearing chocolate frosty on his shirt… Life sucks._

Author's LONELY corner: I'm very surprised that I actually got some new readers! YAY for me! hehe. I don't know where I'm going with the plot but sooner or later there's gonna be big drastic problems. All I've been able to see in my writing is drama and partying. -- Wait isn't that my basic summary? sighs What I'm trying to point out is that teenagers (13-19) no matter what the age, go through problems. I'm going to try to add it into this story… or I could just leave it and use my life for this story line. Party. School. Drama. Which isn't much. Well technically it's up to you guys. Oh and no one left a vote for a pairing. Should I just leave Kagome a pimpette or not? Hmm choices. choices. LaterZ!


	15. Chapter fourteen

Play the Game or let the Game Play You

Chapter Fourteen

0xxxxxxxXxxxxxxx0

Kagome glanced lazily at her alarm clock. Catching the green 7:36 she sprung up and did a double check. _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! I'm late._ Rushing to the bathroom, Kagome brushed her teeth and washed her face. She pulled on Koga's borrowed sweater and grabbed her book bag.

Running rapidly down the lane, her bag fell open and her items scattered around the empty street. _OH HELL NO… This is NOT my DAY! _Kagome stuffed her items and zipped her bag as she came to a halting stop at the traffic light.

Cars streamed back and forth so she couldn't run through it, and the 'don't walk sign' wouldn't work no matter how many times she pushed it. Banging her head on the metal pole she sighed. _You know what. Fuck this. I'm going back to bed._

Trudging ever so slowly back. Kagome poked around her pack but couldn't find her house keys. Kicking the door, she cursed as her toes stubbed against the hard surface from the unsheltered help of her flip flops. Sitting on the steps, she contemplated her options.

_1) Ring the doorbell and wake mom up… But mom came back like two hours ago and if she gets up she'll never get back to sleep. 2) Walk to school anyways and get detention for another week… Oh dang… that reminds me… I have detention today. GRR… 3) Break into my own house… Mom installed that stupid alarm system. 4) Hmmmm What's four? I Ha— _

"Girl you've got that sex weed. I just wanna hit it. All the time. Sex so good that it gets me high…" (R Kelly 'Sex Weed' from TP3 Reloaded. It is the BOMB)

_Where did that come from?_ Kagome felt a vibration coming from inside the hoodie. She grabbed the celli and gasped in surprise. _I TOTALLY owe Koga one._ Glancing over the sleek midnight blue coloring she checked the caller id. _Yoko?_ Just as she answered it, The words '1 missed call' came to view.

Her problem solved, Kagome went through his buddy list and found Anzu's name. Clicking send she waited as Genuwine's 'In those jeans' played.

"What Koga?" Relieved that she picked up, Kagome laughed.

"Hey Anzu, this is Kagome."

"Girl what are you doing with Koga's celli? Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"Yeah well… LONG story. Can you come pick me up?"

"Well I was headed to school… but, I'd pick you over hell anytime. Where do you live?"

Giggling, Kagome gave Anzu her address and hung up. Waiting patiently, Kagome rummaged through her back pack for some gum. Her hand came into contact with leather so she pulled it out to examine it. Her eyes widened at Kurama's wallet.

_Oh… I still have this?_ Flipping it open and glancing at the fresh bills. She shook her head as a thought came to mind. _What the hell does he do to make this much money? Maybe he's just plain rich. Everyone from West Prep is balling huh?_

Kagome looked up as Anzu pulled up in Seto's Lamborghini. Smiling at the driver, Kagome threw her bag into the back and sat in the passenger seat.

"Okay girl spill."

As Anzu drove, Kagome explained her messed up morning. She got a sympathetic yet mischievous look from Anzu. They drove down a private boulevard and stopped at a pair of gates with a big 'K' designed onto it. Anzu entered the code and Kagome gasped in awe. A beautiful brick mansion came into view. _DAMN… For sure West Prep students are balling._

"Hey I thought I was gonna go to school and get detention? Are we playing hooky or what?"

"Girl, It's Friday. Fate interfered with our normal routine, so that means our destiny lays away from school today." Anzu said as she parked,

"That's bullshit and you know it." All she got was a sheepish grin.

Following Anzu up to her room, Kagome looked around for Seto. "Hey how did Seto get to school if you drove his car?"

"His bike. I was getting ready and he was complaining. Not my fault that he's a freaking impatient jerk!" Huffing to herself, Anzu threw open her drawer and threw a lot of contents out.

_Okay… they had a fight? Uh wait. I know that they're dating but how come she's staying here? _"Anzu how come you're living with Seto?"

"Uh well, my parents moved to America and I wanted to finish my senior year here, with my friends and all, plus it's a hassle, you know? But yeah. They had to move to start another branch of their company and I didn't want to leave. So they let me stay with a friend until a graduate. Once I'm done here. I'm going to New York to dance!"

Kagome watched as Anzu's eyes sparkled with passion. Her eyes glanced downward at the piece of clothing she was gripping. Kagome's eyes joined Anzu's sparkle.

"You got another suit for me?"

"Take your pick!"

Looking at the assortments of bathing suits. Kagome finally picked a black two piece. The top was a regular halter but there was a blue belt along the bottom edge. And the bottom piece had a skirt with a belt that skimmed her butt. Anzu chose a baby blue tube top and short styled bottoms with three white lines done each side.

The two girls giggled to themselves as they got ready for the beach. They played dress up with each other. After a while Anzu chose a baby blue sundress that complemented her eyes, and Kagome was in a black skirt and her white tank. Swim suits already worn under, they got some towels and went down to the kitchen.

"Hey do you think anyone would want to skip class and come with us?" Anzu asked as she grabbed a tray of strawberries and whipped cream. Kagome was making sandwiches and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm… I only know like Four people that are either free or skipping. Bankotsu, Jankotsu, Hiei, and Kurama." The older girl said while counting off her fingers. Kagome blushed at the last boy's name.

"Who are Bankotsu and Jankotsu? I don't think I've met them."

"Kagome, you would love them! You want to meet them? We can have a double date." She winked and laughed at her private joke.

"Want some payback on Seto?"

"You know me to good!"

"What did you guys fight about anyways?"

"The same topic of what we're talking about."

_Okay…_ Raising an eyebrow, Kagome wrapped the sandwiches in plastic wrap and put them in the picnic basket. "Well… as long as they're cute."

Anzu just laughed.

Meanwhile at School with Seto

Seto Kaiba sat fuming for over an hour still thinking about women. A particular woman who happened to make his life a living hell. _Why did she have to introduce them to me?_ As if a young good looking multi-millionaire like himself didn't have enough trouble dodging stalker chicks. Now he had to deal with gay men hitting on him. _And it's like she doesn't care. I'm practically her BOYFRIEND and she teases me about being hit on? What if WOMEN were flirting with me, she wouldn't laugh about it!_

0xxxxxxxXxxxxxxx0

Author's Corner: I AM SOOOOOO SORRRY FOR THE LONG HOLD UP. It's just I've been planning things for when my brother comes to visit. Like all the way from Massachusetts. It's cross country visit jammed into a week! Cleaning and buying things. --U Anyways. To those who come and check my story for any new chapters and were disappointed. I HOPE you weren't this time! And I hope no one will find my story offensive or anything. Its just bits and pieces of the ghetto mixed and messed around. I'm trying to get to the drama part of the story and I THOUGHT of something. Wellz I'll be going back to some Sesshomaru POV next chapter. And yeah… a lil bit of lime and all… I'm sorry if I can't just straight out write a lemon. I need some chemistry for my characters before they go naughty. Hehe. Peace ya'llz.

Review PLEASE!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/


	16. Chapter fifteen

Play the Game or let the Game Play You

Chapter Fifteen

0xxxxxxxXxxxxxxx0

Sesshomaru had the swirling scene of Kagome and Kurama imprinted into his mind. He repeatedly squashed down the terrible gut feeling every time he remembered the giggles and laughter. Said feeling stabbing his stomach right now. Sighing to himself he examined his internal discomfort more closely.

His conscious finally came up with a name for this unknown emotion. Jealousy. Something he never wished to feel, but on acquainting himself with Kagome. Things haven't recently gone his way.

It's been barely a week since he met her and yet he craved for her. Lip to lip. Body to body. Oh what beautiful friction they created. Yeah he wanted her. Only her.

God damn teenage hormones. He tried to satisfy himself with other girls. But it wasn't the same. He wanted Kagome… and Rin was ­not Kagome. Rin who clung onto him every day. Rin who rushed towards him every time she saw him. Rin. Rin. Rin. Annoying the shit out of him. Hey did that just rhyme? Anyway.

_God please don't let her be around the corner waiting at my locker? Please!_ Edging towards the corner cautiously he glanced at his locker and scowled. Rin was turning his combination and humming to herself. She popped it open and giggled as she glanced at his pics. _Wait pics? I don't hang anything in there. How the hell did she get my combo?_

Sesshomaru waited as she checked her hair and make up on the newly added mirror. About three minutes passed before she looked from side to side, then slammed the locker shut. Sesshomaru had a feeling that she went to look for him. He watched as she turned into the next hall before he went to his locker.

Opening it up, his frown darkened his usually unemotional mask. Cut up pictures of him and Rin pasted together were taped all over the wall of the door. Hanging on the center was a mirror with glittery purple flowers and the words 'Me and You Forever' engraved on its glass. He shuddered as he smelt her cotton candy body spray emitting from his compartment.

Seto gave a loud whistle as he glanced at the locker. "I didn't know you two were a couple. Dang kid. You crazy for her huh?"

Sesshomaru glared at his friend before walking off and getting a white trash bin at his hiding spot, the corner. "Hell no. She's freaking me out. You have no idea. It's like she's stalking me or something." Tearing off the pictures and making sure he dropped the mirror until he heard it smash, Sesshomaru rummaged through his duffel bag and found his Tag body spray.

He sprayed it until there weren't any more traces of the happy scent of cotton candy. The memory of it caused him to shiver. It reminded him of his cootie days. No wonder he didn't like girls back then, they sprayed too much of that icky stuff.

Stuffing everything back into the locker. The two headed towards the parking lot, away from the cafeteria, away from RIN. Yay. Leaning on his motorcycle, Seto flipped his cell phone open. The image of Anzu sitting on his lap was the background. His guilt from this morning was gnawing on him and he needed to see her. Speed dialing her number, Seto put her on speaker phone… In those jeans played as they waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat at Kagome's voice.

"Hey cutie. What are you doing with Anzu?" Seto asked giving Sesshomaru a knowing smirk.

"Seto? Hah you're the only one that ever calls me cute. Please… I wish. Me and Anzu are just…." The sound of giggling could be heard…. "Having a date." More giggling arose.

The two guys stared at each other and shrugged it off. "Well where are you at? Let's kick it for lunch."

"Hey hold on Kay?"

Sesshomaru and Seto could hear the girls shuffling around and was that splashing water too? He was about to speak before they heard male voices too loud to be from far away.

" –Kagome, babe, let me rub some sunscreen on you before you burn. –Anzu, sweetie, can you pull off your top? I can't reach your chest."

For a second they were confused, and the next moment they saw red. Before Seto could suck in air to shout. Sesshomaru beat him to it. Grabbing the celli he yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Kagome too, had the boys on spearker phone and gasped as she heard Sesshomaru's voice. But it turned into a moan when Bankotsu massaged the sunscreen into her tense shoulder. "Mmm that feels good."

Sesshomaru heard the low moan and her husky sigh. He flexed his hand into a fist, ready to do whoever that was touching Kagome harm. Making Kagome sigh in pleasure was his job.

Seto snatched his cell phone out of Sesshomaru's hand and gritted out his demands. "Let met talk to Anzu."

Kagome glanced at Anzu who was currently stuffing her hands into her mouth from laughing out loud. _Looks like she's getting her revenge. _Smirking evilly, Kagome winked at the boys and Anzu.

"I'm sorry Seto, Anzu's lips seem to be occupied right now, she can't come to the phone. –Hey take those hands out of her now!" Okay technically she wasn't lying or anything. They couldn't blame her if theymistook her meaning.

"Kagome, where the hell are you two?"

Putting her finger over her chin she innocently looked around and shrugged. Everyone surrounding her were shaking with barely controllable laughter. Too bad they couldn't let it out yet. "Hmmm… it's a beach but I don't know which one. Ban baby, do you know where we are?

—we're on one of Tokyo's famoust nude beaches sweetheart.

Oh is that why we're half-naked?" Again, it wasn't as if she was lying…

Seto wanted to throw the phone to the ground and stomp on it. He couldn't talk through the anger so he shoved it into Sesshomaru's hands, too bad he was in the same state.

Sesshomaru glared at the phone and took a long, deep, count from 1 to 10 breath. "Kagome, for real, where are you at?"

Sighing in mock defeat Kagome answered his question so utterly sweet. "The beach, Maru-chan." She had to cover the mic so their hard laughter wouldn't be heard.

"You know what? Fuck this." Pissed off, Sesshomaru hung up and threw the device to the ground. It scratched, but it didn't break.

All of a sudden Rin came bouncing down and smiled at him. She didn't seem to notice him snarl at her though. "Hey Sesshy-chan! What are you doing?"

Seto glared at her cheerfulness and answered her sarcastically. "We're trying to find a beach so we can get a tan."

Rin, playing along with what she thought was a joke just giggled and answered him back in her 'Duh you idiot' voice "Well there's only one beach that's even tannable material. It's Sunny Side Shore. It's just over an hour away."

Both guys looked at each other and grinned. Rin blinked as she felt two kisses on her cheeks and the rush of air pass her. Seto started up his bike while Sesshomaru adjusted his helmet. Jumping on, they revved up and sped out of school, leaving a shocked Rin behind. Smiling to herself she sighed romantically. _Sesshomaru kissed me…_

0xxxxxxxXxxxxxxx0

Author's Corner: HAHA IS that considered a cliff hanger? I don't know. sighs At least I try. Anywayz how was that? Better? Naughtier? Funnier? Lolz. I was giggling when I wrote this chapter. I thought it was funny. But that's just my feelings. I wouldn't mind hearing yours though! I don't really know if they have a nude beach in Japan or anything. And For sure I'm doubtful if they would have a Sunny Side Shore anywhere near Tokyo. But yeah. My unintelligent ideas. I wonder what's going to happen next... Well that's for me to type and you to read. Hehe Review? Please?

Follow the arrow and click there! 

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/


	17. Chapter sixteen

Play the Game or let the Game Play You

Chapter sixteen

A/n: First off…. I think this chapter is pretty weird at the end. But remember what I said about chemistry? Yeah that's what I'm trying to create right now. Emotional chemistry. Hehe come on. I'm a girl. I have to write sappy stuff like this because I'm an emotional person. Anywayz if you don't like it I can always delete this chapter and rewrite it. Or I could just leave it and make it into a REAL teen romance. Decisions. Decisions. Hmm while I'm doing this story. I have like 5 chapters done of my Anzu/Seto pairing. If you like Yugi and the character Anzu, I think you would like my soon-to-come story. Well I'll hit you guys back up when you're done reading. Brb!

OxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxO

Seto didn't seem to give a damn about the lanes. He cut between cars and trucks not caring about the beeps or the vulgar insults people were hurtling his way. His main goal was to reach Anzu and throttle the fool who dared touch what was **his**.

Sesshomaru, clinging onto Seto for dear life, seemed to be more irritated than the latter. He could be thinking the same thoughts as Seto, or it could be the fact that his long hair was whipping around him and annoying the shit out of him. Or maybe it could actually be both. Either way. He was showing more emotion than he ever thought capable.

One thing was for sure, they both grew even more annoyed when they heard the sirens of a police car chasing after them. Rolling his eyes, Seto sped up and carted through the cars.

-

The police officer scowled as his target got away. Luckily he got the license plate numbers to make sure those punks would be punished. Typing in the digits, he drank from his coffee, sipping the now-cool liquid, he spit it out as the profile shot up.

**Multi-Billionaire Business Man**

**Name: Seto Kaiba**

**Sex: I'll only fuck you if you're a hott piece of ass**

**Age: Hell of a lot younger than your ass**

**D.O.B: None of your fucken business**

**Occupation: More powerful and rich than you'll ever be**

**Current Address: Up your mother's fine ass and around the corner.**

**Past Crimes: Being too sexy, too intelligent, and too rich. **

**Recorded Comment: If your bitch ass think you can ever fuck with me, I'll make sure you lose your excuse of a job and make your worthless life a living hell.**

Eyes as wide as saucers, the officer gulped the remaining coffee down his throat. Sweating heavily, he quickly deleted whatever report he was going to send in. Apparently no one would want to mess with _the_ Seto Kaiba. God help whoever was stupid enough to raise the business tycoon's ire.

-

"DAMN ANZU! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Kagome shouted as Anzu choked on her laughter. It's already been 20 minute since the guys hung up and she still couldn't get over it. Currently the brunette was coughing and giggling so hard that she couldn't breathe. Yeah what they did was hilarious, but still… it wasn't _that_ funny.

Thinking about what she said, she let out a couple of more giggles. Soon they turned into hard laughs as she pictured herself innocently reading the 'Welcome to Sunny Side Shore' sign and then saying she didn't know where she was…

"Hehe. Okay maybe it was _that_ funny." Everyone gave one final laugh before they settled down and just. Breathed. Ban and Jak were currently scoping out some well figured guys playing football.

When she first met them, she was surprised. The two cousins were dressed in casual trunks and wife beaters which was at first too weird to consider them to be gay. They were freshmen in Tokyo University and with the polite and courteous way they acted. They had to be wealthy. But the way that they looked and flirted with passing guys quickly knocked the obvious into her brain. _I guess a lot of hott, smart, rich guys are gay._ _Hmm. Could Seto be bi then?_

Kagome shook those thoughts out of her head when Anzu grabbed her arm and dragged her to the water. They both jumped over the waves and giggled at the bubbles that tickled their feet. Going deeper Kagome dived under and resurfaced. Anzu waved at her from the shore as she went to pull Jankotsu and Bankotsu to swim with them.

The water was up to her shoulders as she watched her footing incase of rocks and ocean flora. Looking around, she noticed that no else was swimming, but were just chilling away from the coast. Her loss of concentration caused her toes to hit a hard stone making her struggle, the receding waves didn't help at all by pulling her in deeper. Resurfacing she tried trekking water but as she floated. The waves brought her a little farther from the land. _Oh shit… don't panic. Every thing gets worse if someone panics. Uh. Kagome. Think.. think.. _

Diving, Kagome tried to swim towards land but her legs got caught in a bunch of seaweed. Swimming upwards she gasped for air and got out a 'help!' before going back under. She tried to swim up, but the seaweed refused to let her go up any farther; her only anatomy reaching the surface was her nose.. Another wave came crashing, submerging her yet again. Her last rational thought left as she panicked full force was… _Someone help me…_

-

Anzu ran towards the men passing the football around. Jakotsu and Bankotsu joined into the game and were having fun 'tackling' the poor unsuspecting fools to straddle and laugh in their faces.

She just shook her head at them. "Hey you guys! Let's go swimming."

Ban ignored her but Jak told her the game was gonna end in a couple of minutes. Anzu just sighed and sat down watching them. After three minutes passed and they still didn't stop she just huffed.

Turning around, she headed back towards Kagome. Looking at the water she couldn't seem to find her. Anzu's heart seemed to beat faster every second she couldn't find Kagome. Going into the water, she searched. The shout for help was so loud that she didn't even look but just started swimming towards it. Her eyes widened at the dark figure struggling to surface.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! SOMEONE HELP! KAGOME HOLD ON!" Diving under Anzu reached her. Fear gripped her heart when Kagome's thrashing energy seemed to lessen. Acting quickly, Anzu resurfaced and took a BIG breath of air. Pushing her lips on Kagome's, she blew all the air into the suffocating girl. Kagome seemed to snap out of her hysteria and pointed down at her feet. Anzu went back up to breath and than gave Kagome the needed air through her mouth. Plunging down, Anzu tried to pull the seaweed so that it would rip but to no avail. As she let go of the sticky foliage, her eyes widened as it tangled itself around her fingers and wrists, trapping her left hand. Kagome noticed this and plunged towards Anzu's level. She tried to untangle it off of Anzu but it ended up trapping her as well. Anzu grew anxious when Kagome didn't struggle… she didn't move at all. _KAGOME! _"KA—" water rushed into her mouth, choking her. Both girls seemed to give up and entered the cool area of unconsciousness.

-

Seto and Sesshomaru were slowly driving along Sunny Side Road, looking for his Lamborghini. Finding it, they parked right next to it and went to search around the area. It wasn't as crowded as it would be around summer vacation, but college students seem to litter on the sand, tanning in the sun's warm rays.

Throwing off their shoes, they went barefoot trying to find Kagome and Anzu. Sighing to himself, Seto flipped his cell open and dialed Anzu's number. Both of them were surprised to find Genuwine's song playing exactly behind them.

Jankotsu heard the song playing and was getting annoyed. He heard it go on and off all day and wasn't getting any fun at all. He left the group of guys to go silence the ringing but was surprised at who he saw. Smirking he walked to him and purred.

"Well… well… well. If it isn't Seto Kaiba."

Seto remembered that husky voice. Disgust shook his frame as he noticed Jankotsu staring him up and down. "Enough. Where is Anzu." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. All work and no play makes Kaiba a dull boy."

Rolling his eyes, his retort was lost at the plea for help.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! SOMEONE HELP! KAGOME HOLD ON!"

-

Sesshomaru stiffened at the loud cry. It's message kept ringing in his ears. _'KAGOME! KAGOME! SOMEONE HELP! KAGOME HOLD ON!'_ _Kagome…_ He didn't even bother to wait but hurriedly rushed towards the yell.

He saw Anzu plunging under. Her small body was just about a quarter mile away. His heart clenched as he saw dark black hair floating to the surface. He heard Seto rushing behind him and he too, stopped in dread. They didn't wait another second as they rushed into the water to save the girls.

It felt like an eternity before they reached them. It was so scary seeing them struggle to free themselves and then giving up hope the next mille-second. Anger burned into his eyes. _HELL NO… YOU are NOT giving up. _He struggled to pull out his blade from his pocket. He saw Seto pulling at the weeds, but it was useless. Pushing the older boy aside, Sesshomaru swiped at the seaweed which cut immediately. Pulling the girls to the top, they managed to drag them to shore.

An iciness gripped his heart when he didn't see Kagome move. He pushed his ear onto her heart, and felt relieved that it was still beating. But he didn't see her chest heave up and down. He didn't hear her breathe. Sesshomaru sucked in air and pushed it into her mouth. He repeated the process. Again. And again. _Breathe… Kagome God damn it! BREATHE!_

Her cough was the most precious thing he heard out of his entire life. Moving to her, he pulled her into his arms and rubbed up and down her back as she choked out water. "I'll never let you leave me."

-

Kagome greedily sucked in the air. It was like a piece of heaven. Never ever again will she take it for granted. Her coughing evened out to slow breathing. Opening her eyes, she really thought she was in heaven. She was in his arms, with him staring at her tenderly. _Is he an angel?_

Snuggling into his wet chest Kagome began to cry. She almost died. She… Sesshomaru saved her. He saved her life. Hugging onto him, she felt like she never wanted to let go. Too bad that was short lived.

Sesshomaru pushed her away from him and glared at her. His harsh action brought more tears into her eyes. _He saved my life and now he's regretting it? What the fuck._ Anger streamed through her body, She was mad. At him. At Anzu. But most of all at herself. _I'm a fucken disappointment. _

Her eyes sheeted over in ice. She no longer looked at him but at Anzu. Anzu who went and left her alone… The anger spiked harder… but wait. Wasn't it Anzu who rushed into the water to save her. Anzu who gave her the couple of extra breaths before she could pass out. Anzu who tried to untangle that STUPID seaweed from her leg but ended up getting trapped.

"Anzu…"

Staring at her dear friend. Her anger spiked back for a second but disappeared. She was just jealous… Anzu had her head on Seto's shoulder. Anzu who Seto was holding onto in a death grip. Anzu who was being comforted and loved.

Wiping away her falling tears. Kagome quickly stood, her knees buckled but she never hit the ground. Bankotsu had reached for her before that happened. Burying her head into his chest. She cried. Safely wrapped in his arms. She let her heart cry.

"Bankotsu…"

-

_Why the hell did I say that? What is she doing to me? When do I rush and save some pitiful girl from drowning?_ He glared down at her and roughly pushed her aside. He felt mild disgust rising into his stomach. When did he lose control of his emotions? Oh yeah, ever since he met Kagome. Looking away from his problem he turned to leave but he saw her stand,

moving to catch her before she fell, he was an inch too late.

Someone else had a hold of her. She was in Someone else's embrace. His heart stabbed at the picture in front of him. Kagome hugging this man like she knew him. Jealousy a hundred times stronger than his first, pierced his heart. He turned to leave again, but he heard her thankful whisper.

"Bankotsu…"

_Bankotsu… Ban… 'Ban baby, do you know where we are?'…. So this is Ban huh? _His fists clenched so hard it turned white.

His eyes narrowed at how **Ban** stroked her hair and held her to his body. How he whispered soothing words and telling her sorry. How she shook her heard, nuzzling into his chest. How her arms wrapped around his midsection and brought him closer with a hard squeeze.

_It should be **Me** holding her. Not **him**. _His thoughts reflected at her soft cough. Her tender look she gave him when she saw him. His disgust from before didn't compare to the amount he was feeling right now. Kagome had needed him, and he had pushed her away. He was disgusted at himself for rejecting something so precious and then getting pissed because she was in someone else's arms.

His jealousy was replaced with sadness as he saw Bankotsu lay a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead. He heard her soft, but happy sigh.

_I guess I'm not the only one who can make you sigh in pleasure. _No… the thought didn't please him at all.

OxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxO

Author's Corner: Alrighttttyyy thenn! ACE VENSURA STYLE. Lol. I'm just rambling. Well what do you think? Did I go too fast with it? I don't know. Yes? No? HmM. I think I either rushed or went into too much detail with the drowning. Well I can always redo it… Let's just say she reached a drop off and the seaweed was REALLY long. lol But you can tell I'm trying to build emotions right? Well I am for Sesshomaru. I think he's lacking some in the movie so I'm making it for him in here. Lol jk jk. NO OFFENSE TO THE ALMIGHTY MARU-CHAN! I LOVE YOU KOI-SAMA! Well I'm outtie nowz. LATERZ!

OH YEAH! THANK YOU TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER. Sk8terpunkkag. You make me sooo happy. You're like the only one who gives me your opinion about my work. And you like review almost every chapter. I'm grateful. I like getting feedback but hmm. I just don't have the talent I guess. But thanks for reading up to here this far. Next chapter will be back to normal and Inu is gonna reappear. I don't know if you like competition, but there's gonna be a lot of it.. This chapter was just a little emotional building between Sess and Kag. Wellz I blabbed long enough. Bye bye I hope to write again next chapter.

You know that button down there? Yeah click it.

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/


	18. Chapter seventeen

Play the Game or Let the Game Play You

Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: I know everyone was not satisfied with the last chapter, but oh wellz. I just want to get this story back to it's orignal theme. PARTY! Emotional chemisty didn't seem to go good with the reviewers. ;p Anyways. I tried and failed… I realized the last few chapters, I was leaning along more of an Anzu/Seto plotline, but like. Yeah it's suppose to be all about Inu/Kag/Sess. So I wrote another story for Yugioh as well. Yeah it's called 'What If?' and I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think about that. It's also a love… triangle? Square? Haha well I couldn't resist. Oh yeah and there's a lot more naughtiness in there, than there is in here. WELL on with this chapter. I just want to say. It came out okay, but I hope I caught your attention again. Later.

XXXXXxXXXXX

The silver haired boy silently strolled along the mall. It was hectic like every other Saturday. But this Saturday was important, at least to him it was. Inuyasha glanced around the shops lined up with each other. Nothing seemed to catch his eye though. Kagome was special, so of course her birthday present had to be too. Giving up, the young man sighed and went towards the food court.

Miroku had filled him in on what was being planned that day. Everyone decided that they would surprise her at a restaurant. La best Experience was the name. Inuyasha slumped on his civic hatchback. Hopping in, he quickly started his engine and headed towards the high way.

As he sped by, he didn't know what happened, but he ended up on some unknown road. Looking around, he slowed down and pulled into a small plaza. Inuyasha skimmed to find an exit, but as he passed, he noticed a small store in the corner. The name 'Real Feelings' imprinted on the window. He decided to check it out.

The jingle of the bell echoed as he entered. The place was lined up with nothing but jewelry. He watched as he saw a woman behind a glass counter. She was designing something. As he moved forward, he got a glimpse of the partially finished work. It was perfect.

--

Kagome sighed as she glanced out of the window. She was chilling with Anzu again and was a little disappointed that no one remembered her birthday. She sulked to herself, Sango ditched her to hang with Miroku, Ayame, and Koga. They were going out of town. This sucked. All she got was a kiss from her mom and 15 punches from Sota.

Right now, Seto was driving and Anzu chatted happily about a cute jacket she wanted to get when they reached the mall. Ever since yesterday's incident, Seto hadn't let Anzu out of his sight for an instant. He never let go of her hand unless he had to. Kagome sighed when she saw Anzu's and Seto's hands still entwined over the stick shift.

_How cute_. Her bitter thoughts reflected off of her expression because Anzu actually asked what was wrong. Kagome shook her head and just resumed glancing at the passing cars.

Reaching the mall, the three walked around slowly. Well Kagome was in front, while the couple stayed close and lagged behind. She glanced back and shook her head again. Shrugging as they didn't even try to catch up. Kagome headed for Forever 21.

Before she went in, her eyes caught a figure in a red track jacket. She stopped a moment to identify him. _Inuyasha?_ Kagome dodged rushing people and was disappointed that she didn't catch him. She looked around to find him, but realized he disappeared. _Inu…_

"Kagome! Let's go into this store."

Glancing back at Anzu, Kagome wasn't surprised when she saw her pointing at an expensive jewelry store. _Three is a crowd, maybe I shouldn't have called her today…_ "It's okay, I'll just wait for you guys."

Going from store to store took long. It was worth it though, because both girls had tons and TONS of shopping bags. At the expense of Seto, who had volunteered to pay. Hey, never say that unless you pay for it all. They had bags from Demo, Foot Locker, Lids, Wet Seal, Forever 21, Trends. Any store, you name it. But Seto Kaiba was a multi-billionaire. So what if he spent a few grand on his girl and her friend?

The trunk was FULL. Kagome had to make room next to her just to fit the rest of the bags. She gazed at the beautiful sunset. The clouds were tinged in orange and pink, the orb glowing a mystical pink-orange.

She didn't need to see that Anzu was leaning her head on Seto's shoulder as he drove. They have been extra mushy with each other the whole day. The loneliness stabbed at her again. She closed her eyes at seeing Inuyasha earlier. _Even he forgot… _

"Hey babe, let's go eat at a restaurant k."

Oh yes, Anzu recently started to call Seto babe now. The CEO didn't object, he slipped it out a few times as well. _I need a boyfriend. _The image of Sesshomaru flashed into her mind, but she squashed it. Then she started to think about the crew._ Who's single? Hiei… _"Kurama…" She blushed as she said his name.

Seto heard her and lifted a brow._ Sesshomaru, you idiot. How the hell am I gonna help you now? _The teen started to think about ways to mend them back together.

Anzu too had heard, but smiled. Kagome needed a boyfriend, and Kurama was a good candidate. He was cute, independent, sweet, nice, funny. A perfect guy. Her eyes glimmered at the thought of matchmaking. _Okay Kagome… you besta be ready to be hit on._

Kagome eyes widened at the restaurant. _La best Experience?_ She eagerly rushed into the building, but was stopped by the chauffeur. He eyed her attire of denim jeans, and said stiffly. "Miss, do you have a reservation?"

Their one on one glare was cracked at the icy voice. "Under Kaiba." At the name, the chauffeur bowed his head and trembled. Kagome smirked at him and gave him a 'what-now-fool' look.

She skipped ahead of him, but quickly stopped and gasped. "OH MY GOD!"

Everyone was there. Ayame, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Kurama, Hiei, Hiten, Yura, Kagura, Mantan, Mokuba. Everyone. Her eyes lastly landed on Sesshomaru. His piercing gaze targeted her. She brought a hand to her mouth to hide her broad smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" _They didn't forget. Oh my god…_ Kagome watched as Sango brought out a cake from behind her. The ice cream cake was coated in white. The blue words, Happy Birthday baby girl, was written in blue gel. The candles 1 and 5 placed together to make 15.

Her attention was quickly recaptured as all the guys brought out sticky sprays and sprayed foam and string shots all over her. She screamed happily as she dodged by hiding behind Sesshomaru. The result was him getting aimed at.

She giggled as she moved to help him take off the foamy strings. Her hand glided along his cheek before she realized what she was doing. Her eyes glazed over at their last memory. He had pushed her away. He didn't want her. Dropping her hand away. Kagome stood up, but was quickly tackled in a hug by all her girlfriends.

"SO KAGOME! Surprise ya didn't we?"

"Yeah Birthday girl." Pinch. "15 hits remember?" pinch.

"Seto says that all the stuff you bought is your birthday present! He's so grouchy about it. hehe!"

"Hey You're the birthday girl so you gotta take some shots of Cognac with me and Kagura k?"

"Kagome! She's just kidding, it's just spiked ice tea. Haha!"

One by one, she received hugs and pats and pinches. The final person that approached her was the green-eyed beauty. Kurama. Her cheeks heated as he brought out a thornless rose and stuck it in her hair. She turned as red as the flower, as he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

"…Thanks……"

The scene didn't go unnoticed. Almost everyone was grinning like maniacs, all except two. Seto nodded his head in understanding at Sesshomaru. But the younger man just ignored it and picked up the bottle of wine.

The hours passed by fast. Kagome was currently glancing around as everyone talked and ate. She was eyeing the crew as they chatted animatedly. Her eyes landed on the only person that didn't talk. He just sat there, sip after sip. She unconsciously kept note that it was his 13th glass.

"Hey birthday girl, how about opening your presents now." She flushed at Kurama's voice. Had he been watching her? She perked up at what he said. Actually everyone grinned at what he said.

"ME FIRST! KAGOME! It's not much, but it has a whole lot of meaning into it." Sango brought out a huge paper bag tied with pretty ribbons and tissue paper. Kagome's hand gripped inside and felt the cold smooth surface. She pulled it out and found a crystal figurine. It was clear and was shaped of two girls sitting beside each other. It was the exact replica of them when they were younger. The block they were sitting on had an engraving into it, Sisters. Kagome examined it and memories assailed her. Her eyes teared as she moved to hug the other girl. "Thanks Sango I love it."

"Geez Sango, couldn't have saved the best for last or something?" Ayame rolled her eyes. "My turn sweetheart. Kagome? Remember when you went for tryouts at the beginning of the year and then you ditched out because you didn't make varsity? Well…" The red head brought out a box and lifted the lid for her. "You made the team! The only reason we couldn't keep you was because all the spots were taken, but since one of the members were kicked out…" Kagome eyed the white, red, and black cheerleader outfit. Her eyes widened at the sparkly glitter and pom poms. "Happy Birthday. And welcome to the team!" They grinned at each other and hugged. "Thanks Ayame! I'm so happy!"

"Happy? Because of that? Oh heck no darling. This is from me and Yura. We think this is gonna come in handy for you!" Kagura dropped a black box on Kagome's lap and felt something heavy. Opening it up. Kagome smirked. She eyed the black dagger and flipped it. The stainless steel glinted off of the dim lighting. Baby girl was engraved on the metal. "Oh hell yeah. This is what I'm talking about. Thanks girls."

"HA! That thing come in handy? HELL NO!" Koga beamed as he brought out another box. "This is WAY better. Kagome shrugged and opened his gift. Everyone gaped at what was inside. She glanced around incase all the other diners were spying. But they weren't. "Oh my god Koga. It's beautiful." Inside was an M16, pitch black and made perfect for her small hands. "Now, you can really protect yourself. Keep it, and you safe k. Kagome?" She caressed the gun one last time before slipping it into her purse. "Of course Koga-kun."

Hiten and Mantan had gotten her a game cube with the new Pokemon RPG game. Hiei had gotten her an autographed Spurs jersey with a matching basketball. Mokuba had gotten her a PSP.

"Kagome, this is from me and Seto. We got it because you didn't come in with us to pick one out today. We hope you like it." Anzu brought out a leather box. As she opened it, Kagome eyed the silver watch in awe. "Oh my gosh! Guys how much was that? You two spent so much on me already! I can't!" Anzu rolled her eyes while Seto just agreed. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and fastened it on. It was a perfect fit.

"Thank you… for the stuff in the car too." Everyone sweatdropped

Next was Kurama. Again, Kagome blushed as he slid his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not as spectacular as everyone else. I've had it ever since I was little and I hope it brings you as much luck as it did me." Kagome felt his fingers caress her skin. She flushed, but was surprised to feel something cool along her neck. She touched the pendent and examined it closely. It was the head of a kitsune with green eyes. Smirking at her mischievously. "That's so sweet… Thanks… Kurama."

Kagome's attention was caught as Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Everyone glanced at the still sipping figure. He set his glass down and moved to her. Without warning, he grabbed her other hand and swiftly clasped on a sterling bracelet. It had a diamond glittering off of every two chains. Her eyes widened, but before she could refuse something THIS expensive. He already resumed to his seat, drinking, seeming to ignore everyone else. Her mouth opened then closed, at a lost for words. As was everyone else.

Miroku eyed the elder Taisho weirdly before he too cleared his throat. "Now my lovely Kagome. It is my turn. He brought out a box of condoms and tossed it to her, which she clumsily caught. She blushed as she realized what it was. Miroku smiled proudly. "Protect me! Protect me! TROJAN MAN!" A few people laughed along with him, but Sango knocked him in his head. "You are such a PERVERT!"

The hentai pouted and rubbed his skull. "Damn, look inside before you go smacking people. Can't you take a joke? If you haven't noticed I didn't grope her all day… yet." That again owned him another smack.

Kagome giggled as she opened the small box. It was a Louis Vuitton wallet. She opened it and saw pictures in it. The images of them when they were all little. And one of her grabbing Inuyasha's costume ears at halloween. She smiled at the memory. Kagome opened the money holder and gasped at the bills. 5 new one hundred bills met her. "Miroku… thanks…"

He nodded and smiled at her, but his expression turned serious again. "I got another thing… for you. I hope you don't get mad or anything okay?" He scratched his head as he thought of what Inuyasha told him to do… exactly. Kneeling on one knee. Everyone watched intently at what he was doing. Miroku grabbed the small velvet box from his pocket and brought it into view.

Kagome watched as Miroku kneeled at her feet. She gawked as she saw the breathtaking ring snuggly fitted into the velvet material of the small box. It was silver, like all her other jewelry, but instead of a gem, this was a… an orb? It was the size of a pearl, but the color was a mystical pink. Just like the sunset she saw earlier that evening. It also glowed like it was on batteries or something, but it wasn't. She was mesmerized with it and moved to take it… but… "It's from Inuyasha."

Those words paused her… _He… he didn't forget? It's so… damn I can't describe it. Oh Inuyasha. Thank you…_ Her hands steadily took the ring from his grasp and put it on. She didn't realize that she placed it on her wedding ring finger. It just naturally went. The… God was she really using this word, aurora around it just felt… right. Like it belonged there. Her eyes drifted away from the ring, and caught the gaze of someone else. His half lids were open, but she could see through them clearly. He was displeased.

XXXXXxXXXXX

Author's Corner: OKAY I SPENT LIKE ALL DAY AFTER SCHOOL JUST TO WRITE THIS. Right now it's like 9:00 PM and I didn't do homework or anything yet. You guys besta say something. Please? Gosh flame me if you don't like it. gosh. I just want some type of reaction! PRETTTTYYYY PLEASSSEEEEE! TT Well… other then my pathetic groveling. I'd like to say. DAMN. Kagome got hoooooked up. She got all the stuff that I want. Lol. Oh and yeah, Inu is back in the story. Someone mentioned that he was just… stupid in here. And I'd like to say. No… he's just stupid when it comes to Kagome. TRUE RIGHT? Welpz I'm gonna go cry in the shower. LATERZ…


	19. Chapter eighteen

**Play the Game or Let the Game Play You**

**Chapter eighteen**

**Author's Note**: HEYLO. I got 20 reviews! YAY. But I also like to add that I finally reached over 1000 hits. I'm so hyper hehe. Blame the Oreo! Welpz here is chapter 18. I hope you guys likey like!

XXXXXXoxoXXXXXX 

She opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight. Thoughts of last night silently crept up on her as she stared into her ceiling. Last night was… memorable. The small little rainbow lights on her ceiling caught her attention. She moved her arm to sit up and saw it swerve around.

Kagome eyed her new bracelet before bringing it into the bright light. Yup. Real diamonds. She sighed as she combed her hair with her fingers. Again her eyes widened when they got even more tangled with her hand. The long raven strands were caught on a ring… her eyes glue with awe at the glowing orb. All she could think about was how both brothers had good taste.

Plopping up, Kagome shrieked when ice cold water hit her face. Sota had a super soaker aimed straight at her with his annoying nyah-nyah grin plastered on his face. She screamed as she threw her pillow at her closed door. _Fucken brat!_

Running down the stairs, Kagome was in black basketball shorts and a white tank. Her toe rings glittered from her flip flopped feet. She tied her hair into a ponytail before she headed outside.

As she stepped out on the patio with her mini-water gun, two words left her mouth. "Oh… shit."

Four super soakers were all aimed at her. Kagome's mini-gun dropped to the ground as she ran for cover. "AHHHHH!"

They all laughed as she ducked behind the garden fence. Kagome spit out all the water she swallowed and retied her wet, messy hair. _What the hell are they doing here?_

She could hear Sango giggling as Miroku and Inuyasha double teamed on the shouting Sota. Kagome looked around her and caught something really interesting. The green garden hose. Luck favored her because the water was still on. Kagome snuck behind the group and let out an Amazon shriek.

"PAYBACK BIZOTCHES!" And then screams and gurgles of tons of water being sprayed. Well you get the picture.

After a while of chasing, screaming, and a whole lot of water, everyone settled down. They laid on the grass in the hot sunlight as the sprinklers took turns spraying them.

Kagome smiled at how Miroku's head laid on Sango's lap and how her fingers stroked his hair. It was a bigger shock that the pervert wasn't even trying a grope from his accessible position.

She felt his eyes on her again. Every time she felt their warmth, she would always fiddle with the ring, his ring. Kagome blushed as she remembered spraying him until he was soaked. She had actually watched as he took off his shirt to show his well formed body. Water had glistened from the sun and fully revealed his nice, even tan… and wow… his abs were great! Again she blushed at the way her thoughts were heading.

--

Inuyasha smirked at how red she got. He loved the sight of his ring on her wedding finger. It meant she liked it. That meant she forgave him, if only somewhat. His fingers itched to touch her again. His eyes traveled her face and God bless the fates.

Moving ever so steadily, he leaned forward and looked into her sparkling blue depths… not gray… blue. His finger trailed over her chin and slowly traveled up her cheek. He gently wiped the grass strand away and kept his hand in place.

Their gaze broke when they registered the distinct choking in the background. Looking at the interruption, they met two cheesy grins and a disgusted one. Sota made a gagging sound as he stuck a finger down his throat.

Kagome flipped him off and scooted away from him. He sighed at the progress he lost. He looked towards the twerp when he spoke.

"Inuyasha, can you take me to the mall real fast? I need to go get the new game for my PS3." Inuyasha sweatdropped at Kagome's and Sango's bright twinkle in their eyes. One shout sentenced their fate.

"SHOPPING!"

How sad they must have looked to other people as they held bags and bags of items, trailing after star-eyed girls. Sota too was carrying bags half his size and winked at any girl who was looking at them. On the other hand, guys were laughing at how whipped Inuyasha and Miroku were. They both laughed back when their girlfriends smacked them and dropped tons of their bags on them.

Growling stomachs led them to the food court. Kagome flushed as Sango scooted next to Miroku on one side, while Sota grabbed a chair, which meant she had to sit next to Inuyasha. She blushed when he told her to go in first. They all waited for their order of Pepperoni pizza and Buffalo wings to be done.

Kagome glanced at the loud laughing taking place across from them. Looking behind the plants, she gasped. Some of the crew was here too. Koga, Seto, and Sesshomaru were being targeted by Ayame's spitballs. She ducked under as Sesshomaru's gaze turned her way.

Kagome sunk under the table. _What if he saw her with Inuyasha?_ Her thought was cut off when a familiar voice called her name. She glanced up at Anzu and… Rin holding trays full of Taco Bell bags.

"Kagome! Hey guys. I didn't know you were here too!" Anzu stopped right in front of their table, also attracting the other party's attention. Kagome avoided eye contact with everyone's gazes. Her eyes narrowed at Rin's voice.

"Oh. Kagome, I didn't know you and Inuyasha were still going out…"

She glared at the smug look on Rin's face. Underneath the table, she jumped when Inuyasha took a hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. It caused her to flush darker under everyone's scrutiny. "Hey since we're all here. Let's eat together." Anzu's bright smile left no room for argument.

As she scooted out of the booth, their hands stayed entwined. The group all moved to a bigger booth. They scooted tables and chairs around to fit everyone. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on one side, while Sesshomaru and Rin sat on the other side of the booth. It made her shiver because Sesshomaru was right in front of her.

She noticed the two brothers glaring at each other. Everyone else seemed obvious to it all, maybe because they weren't really paying attention and just chatted about this and that. When the order came, Kagome tried to take possession of her hand, but he refused to let go. She tried it again, but his grip just got tighter. Okay how was she supposed to eat?

Her eyes widened as she felt someone's foot rub along hers. She turned scarlet when she realized that Sesshomaru was doing it. She bit her lip from moaning. His leg brushed seductively up against her thight. Kagome glared at him, but all she got was a sexy smirk. Inuyasha saw this and draped his arm over her shoulder. He brought her body closer to his. This time she glared at Inuyasha, but he didn't see because he was smirking at Sesshomaru's scowl.

_WHAT THE FUCK! THEY'RE SO STUPID!_ Enough was enough, She elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs and stomped on Sesshomaru's foot. Kagome stood on her seat and jumped over the shrubbery to the other side. Everyone at the table stared open mouth as she stomped out of there.

She clenched and unclenched her fists as she walked past people. Her eyes glared straight ahead of her, not caring who she intimidated. _Those egotistical! Arrogant! Selfish! OH MY GOD! It's like they're using me just to fight with each other. What is this? A fucken game? And I'm the prize?_

She bumped into someone and growled out a sorry, not even looking up. Kagome resumed her angry stomp. _One asshole thinks he can buy me back with a fucken ring. And VIOLA. Kagome is with him again. Think twice fucker! AND THE OTHER ONE! Saving me and then shoving me away! And wasn't that his fucken girlfriend next to him! Why the hell is he playing FOOTSIE with me when he OBVOUSLY doesn't want me. FUCK! Stupid, dumb assholes!_

She finally calmed down when she reached the ice rink, located all the way at the end of the mall. Kagome watched as people casually skated and had fun. That's what she wanted. Fun without the drama. She smiled at the thought of skating and just… letting lose. She grabbed her purse but realized it wasn't there, on her arm, like it was supposed to be.

She smacked her forehead once she remembered she left it on the table, with everyone else. Kagome sighed and moved to sit on the bench, but someone was blocking her path. She looked up to Kurama and blushed as she saw the same colored shirt she had previously bumped.

"Did you want to go skating?" He didn't even allow Kagome to answer as he took her arm and lead her to the worker. She smiled at how sweet he was being. Not asking what she was pissed about and for kneeling down and tying her skates for her.

Holding the railing as she walked onto the ice, she remembered something, she couldn't skate that good. Kagome yelped as her feet slid too far apart, she quickly grabbed onto whatever so she wouldn't fall. And of course that whatever had to be Kurama's waist.

She blushed into his chest at his soft chuckle. Trying quickly to put space between them seemed to draw them closer because as soon as she let go, she immediately crashed back to her original spot.

He smiled as he placed his hands on her waist and balanced her until she was standing by herself. He firmly grasped her hand in his as he slowly started to glide. Kagome thought she could melt the ice with all the heat radiating off her face. She followed after him slowly, but she freaked when he let go and skated a little further away.

Kagome flailed her arms to stop. Kurama was smiling at her and motioning her to come towards him by herself. She giggled as a little girl circled her and started skating backwards. "Gosh you don't need to show off!"

"Kagome! Come on! Why don't you try skating towards me? I'm not that far away." It was a little over a meter, but it felt like a mile for Kagome.

She flushed at his encouraging smile. She glided only 2 steps before she tripped over her foot. Luckily she only came crashing into Kurama. He was probably used to it by now.

She once again was face to chest with him. It was so embarrassing, but fun. She straightened herself, but was still holding onto him. His eyes met hers and she pouted at his laughing gaze. "I know you're laughing at me. Jeez at least I'm trying. "

She was going to show him she could skate if that was the last thing she did! Kagome pushed off of Kurama and went skidding backwards. And thank Kami she bumped into the railing or else she wouldn't know how to stop.

All of a sudden his amused face reminded her of his present. The grinning kitsune. Kagome touched the pendent and stared at it for a moment. _He said that this brought him good luck… will you do the same for me?_ She kissed it for luck and glanced back at Kurama.

His eyes were still amused but his demeanor took a slight seriousness. He smiled at her and waited for her. Oh Kami, help me. She pushed off of the railing and slowly glided a foot at a time. She had to keep her feet straight so she wouldn't end up doing the splits. As she started getting it, she decided to go faster. Her face broke out into a smile as she headed for Kurama.

But she forget to test something. Her brakes. She didn't know how to slow down so she did the only thing possible in this situation. Kagome bumped right into Kurama and made both of them fall. Yes the unintentional action of falling into his built chest with lips pressed into his neck. .:sigh:. Lucky bitch.

Kagome smelt his wonderful scent. He must have dabbed cologne onto his neck because that's where she smelt it the strongest. Her face turned scarlet when she realized their position. Her body was flush against his. She felt every part of him… yes even **that**. But she couldn't decide to be grateful or offended that he wasn't turned on.

Her eyes snapped open at the laughs she heard. Okay now if it was just strangers laughing she would have been normal. But this was screaming, pounding, and tears all in one. Meaning Anzu… meaning. The crew. Meaning Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Funny thing though, they were the only two who didn't share amusement.

Trying to stand up was a really bad idea. Kagome found out once she fell on her bottom, again. She glanced up at Kurama who had no trouble whatsoever. Kagome took a hold of his outstretched hand. Yes the fates were really cruel.

It all happened in slow motion

Her hand was firmly in his.

He pulled Kagome to her feet.

Some random skater bumped into Kurama.

Who bumped into Kagome.

Who lost her balance.

Which resulted in a stolen kiss…

XXXXXXXXoXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Corner**: MWAHAHAHAHA! All hell is gonna break lose next chapter. Lol… or maybe not… so how did you like this chapter? If you liked it at all. I tried to make this one playful, but I don't know. Well for sure a lot of things happened today. Welpz I hope you express your opinion, because I totally missed out on going to Portland just to stay here and type. TT or maybe I got lazy and just wanted to stay and type. Either way. I DID IT FOR YOU! Hopefully I see you in a week or so!


	20. Chapter nineteen

**Play the Game or Let the Game Play You**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**By SmileZ**

**Author's Note:** Well… For those who have been awaiting this… LOOKIE I UPDATED FOR YOU! And I know the beginning might suck for you guys… but I think the end might make up for you. This chapter is naughty… something that's been missing these past half chapters. Lol. That's weird too cuz I went back and reread the beginning of my story and like there was more lime then the second half. So yeah I'm going to be getting back into it. If that's what you guys are feeling. Tell me k? Hope you like this!

XIXIXOXIXIX 

She couldn't help but smile; everything in her life was so perfect! Currently Kagome was sitting at her sixth period and staring at the clock.

Freshman year was over. Summer vacation will begin in less than 15 minutes. Her 4.0 never wavered. And the last day of her 9th grade year was half-day. Not to mention she was going out with her best friend and long time crush.

Life was so good… It all started with that fall on the ice rink, close to three weeks ago. Ahh… how foolish she was that day. But god… Her eyes landed on her only jewelry she adorned. A pink ring… his ring.

Kurama had landed right on top of Kagome. Both bodies and lips molded together. Of course she had blushed fiery red when she heard all the oohs coming from the group. But as Kurama had leaned up, she heard the dropping of bags and a very angry Inuyasha jumping over the wall and heading towards her.

She had watched as he landed on his feet and immediately had slipped, falling on his face. Kagome giggled just remembering it. But he was very determined. Crawling on all fours… now that she thought more about it… he was actually sliding slightly. But still. While he was struggling to get to Kurama and herself. They both had already stood and moved to glide to him. But Inuyasha saw this and had jumped up and knocked Kurama back down.

He was about to punch the shiz out of Kurama, but Kagome had moved to stop it. It was so funny! She had skated over but then couldn't stop so she ended up falling on Inuyasha who was crushing Kurama under both of their weight. If it couldn't get any worse. The little girl who had circled her earlier had decided she wanted to do a jump over them. But Somehow the talented but still young child had tripped and landed on top of Kagome. And then their was a class of beginners getting ready to skate, and yep… everyone all tried to avoid the human stack… but it was too hard to not fall or trip over the four figures. Needless to say. Anzu and Sota still laughs about it to this day. And its been like three weeks already.

Yeah being kicked out of the mall for the day… but that resulted in the really sweet discussion with Inuyasha. He and someone who shall be unnamed had glared at Kurama mercilessly and had dragged her over to his car. Inuyasha had actually went down on one knee and begged her to forgive him. God… that was so flattering. He had then forgot about the others, Sota too, and opened the door for her. All gentlemanly like. Driving her home and then escorting her to the door. He had given her a soft kiss on the lips before leaving. Aww… their first kiss. It was so romantic and dreamy.

Her eyes snapped out of her gaze as she heard the bell. It was official. Summer vacation started. Kagome walked out of class and watched as friends hugged each other good bye. She noticed a lot of students eagerly running out of class and racing towards any of the exits.

She looked around and smiled. Her smile growing brighter as she noticed Inuyasha and Miroku talking to their 'group' Her eyes lighted when he glanced her way and grinned. God she swear she loved that boy.

She walked into his open arms and greeted her friends. Sango and Miroku weren't together… yet. But holding hands behind their backs… _I consider that **something**…_ Ayame and Koga were bitching about something… but that was normal. They all walked together towards the main entrance.

Yeah life had been going on like this… for a while. Let me guess. You want to know what happened to all the others. Well… Nothing really. Inuyasha was a part of the crew now… somewhat. They were all gonna go celebrate the beginning of summer break tonight. Of course… that's why this isn't the ending to my story… grins

--

Her light kiss didn't seem to satisfy him because he kept pulling her towards him. _Oh god I swear, why is he pressuring for?_ Kagome pushed hard and glared.

"Inuyasha. Stop."

She heard him take a deep sigh before he loosened his grip. She wanted to take it nice and slow. To make everything real. Why does he want to move so fast for?

They were at the Kaiba mansion, having a party. Well it was supposed to be just the crew hanging out and chilling like every other time. But a lot of people just kept showing up. From both Shikon High and West Prep.

The two were outside on the steps and were staring at the stars, wanting to get away from the wild dancing and drunk behavior of her peers. She had remarked on how beautiful the night was and said it was romantic. He said he could make it more romantic which lead to that kiss.

Kagome thought she was just gonna snuggle into his chest and enjoy each other's company… but damn he just wouldn't give up. He kept lightly kissing her neck and running his hand over her arm.

He was doing it again and it was pissing her off. Kagome groaned in frustration which he could have mistaken it for being from pleasure because his hands slid under her shirt. _What the hell? Damn it Inuyasha._

This was just like every other time in the past weeks that they've been together. But where as those times ended with her final glare and his pout. Today was different. She was getting really pissed off with his constant unwanted attentions.

Sure she was his girlfriend, but why couldn't they just take it step by step? Him doing this made it seem like he just wanted to get into her pants instead of having a real relationship.

His touch was burning her… and it was very tempting, but her emotions just wouldn't allow it. She loved him… and he should act like he at least cared. MAYBE by showing that he could wait… but that seems to be the exact opposite of what he should have been doing.

When his fingers traced the outline of her bra, that was her drawing line. Pushing away from him, Kagome stood up. "What the fuck are you doing? I just wanted to sit and cuddle with you. Why the hell are you pressuring for!"

She didn't even wait for him to answer because she stomped back into the house. Her anger wasn't noticed to all the teenagers screaming and dancing. This was really giving her a headache. Heading upstairs, Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha slowly coming in. She didn't notice how his eyes trailed her body but landed on a certain someone. Someone who looked so much like her, yet so different.

As she walked up the stairs, Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha slowly walking towards Kikyo with an easy to tell intent… She didn't see him take her hands and kiss it. No… Kagome didn't see him lead her into the more private kitchen.

But someone else did…

She slowly walked down the long corridor. Damn this place is huge. She mentally thanked Anzu for letting her sleep over. Her mom was having her 'boyfriend' over… she hoped Sota got out alive.

Her flip flopped feet trailed slowly towards the guest wing. Yeah a whole section for guests. Crazy huh? Well… she was grateful that she wasn't the only one sleeping over. She knew… cuz Kagura and Yura were too drunk to go home. Hehe.

Walking into her borrowed chambers. Kagome sighed as she clicked on her lamplight. Bright light would only intensify her headache. Flipping on the dvd player, she inserted her love mix. Kanye West and Twister's slow jamz soothed her muscles.

Shuffling through her duffel bag, Kagome wanted to change out of her skirt and shirt. She found her black sleepwear. Short shorts and tight tank. Yep. It's summer. _I wonder what would happen if I walked downstairs in it. No Kagome, you don't want Inuyasha to want you even more._ She giggled at her thoughts.

Slipping it on, Kagome took some Advil and hopped into bed. Turning off the light, she waited for the headache to disappear and sleep to overcome. But strangely enough, it didn't. she could hear the muffled music from all the way on the other side of the mansion and she swore someone screamed with laughter.

Staying still for a while, the sandman still didn't pay her a visit. Throwing off her light cover, she walked towards her window and sat on the large sill. The stars were still bright and beautiful. They captured her entire attention which proved why she didn't hear her door squeak open.

The soft breeze fluttered her hair, but the hand that tucked it behind her ear was what kept it in place. Cerulean eyes met golden ones.

"Sesshomaru…?"

She flushed once she realized what she was wearing… or lack thereof. Her eyes widened when she saw his gaze trail over her body. Just one glance from him made her body ache. Memories of their naughty antics flashed through her mind… she bit her lip in suspense. Kagome hadn't really saw or spoke to Sesshomaru ever since the table incident. _Oh god I did **not** just think about **that**. _She remembered how his feet had gently glided against her calf.

_BAD BAD… but oh so good memories._ And just like that. He had her on the bed. Kagome could hear her heart beat erratically as his hands firmly gripped her shoulders. Kagome spread her legs and felt him in a really intriguing position. Thank god they had clothes on.

Her hands carelessly found their way under his shirt. Fingers trailing over his tone abdomen. He didn't ask for entrance as he forcefully parted her lips. She moaned as his tongue ran along her teeth. It just added to the affect of his hands running along her stomach. His lips left her mouth as he made soft butterfly kisses along her cheek, down her collarbone.

"…Sesshomaru…" Her whispered moan only encouraged him as he bit on her neck. She could feel his teeth nibble and suck on her sensitive skin. The pain and the pleasure was indescribable. She felt him starting to make a motion with his hips. Even with clothes, she could feel his member running along her pelvis. She groaned as she followed his movements. Her fingers now gripping his back, holding him close.

His hands trailed everywhere **but** the places she wanted him to touch. Every time he skipped her aching mounds and didn't stroke her inner thigh. He only stroked around them, making her burn even more. Like right now, he only kissed and ran his fingers along her ribs, he didn't try to go under her shirt or anything. _Fucken Sesshomaru. _

Her hands were doing the more bold actions. Running along his stomach and going farther up. She reached his nipples and tweaked the hardened buds. His soft groan mesmerized her so she did it again. But the second time around, he stopped his ministrations. She didn't.

While Sesshomaru laid between her, breath on her neck, hands frozen on her ribs. Kagome had her hands under his shirt, going down his stomach and messing with his buckle. His fast movement stopped her from going further.

Sesshomaru dropped most of his weight on her, trapping her between him and the bed. Her breath caught as she felt everything. Not only his body, but the soft heave of his breaths. His fast thumping of heart that amazingly rivaled her own. She was confused because he didn't resume anything.

Looking up, she flushed because he had been staring at her. His golden eyes glowing into her own. She blinked a couple of times because his gaze was so intense. Looking into his eyes, she felt weird. The spell was broken as he laid his head in the crook of her neck. She sighed when he snaked his arms around her waist and laid beside her.

Her back was flush against his chest but it made her wonder. She could still feel him turned on, but he wasn't doing anything about it. _This is so confusing…_ Taking one of his arms and bringing it into her view, Kagome kissed his fingers one and a time. She was still burning, but his actions told her to stop. But hey, how far can his control last when she was sucking and nibbling on his fingers?

Oops his low groan told her if she kept it up, she was screwed. Literally. That thought made her mentally giggle as she placed one last kiss on his palm and snuggled it into her chest. Kagome listened to his heart slow down, the slow music lulling her to sleep.

As the entwined couple dozed off, they didn't hear the footsteps echoing down the hall. Nope they weren't aware of the brooding figure making their way closer towards her room. Said figure getting closer and closer.

The door swung open with a loud slam knocking the two occupants back into consciousness. The guilty words left Kagome's mouth as she stared at the angry and shocked intruder.

"Uh… It's not what it looks like."

XiXiXixOxiXiXiX 

**Author's Corner**: Oooooh They got caught! I wonder by who…. Lala-Laterz!


	21. Chapter twenty

**Play the Game or Let the Game Play You**

**Chapter Twenty**

**By SmileZ**

**Author's Note:** I'm **SOOOOO** SORRY for the long delay. How longs its been… eh… too long to remember. Well here it is! Thank you though for sticking with me… if I was you I'd given up already. I hope you like it!

OH and I'm gonna start answering the reviews at the beginning of every chapter now… hope none you guys have problems with that.

S8terpunkkag- yeah Kagome is a trouble maker. And don't worry. I think imma focus on Sesshomaru/Kagome for a while, but there's gonna be a lot of uh… controversy. Hope you like this much… LONGER chapter!

Kagz1nonly- Sorry. Didn't mean to make you wait long. But yeah here you go I updated. Thanks for the reviews!

Sesshomaru'sMate001- Yeah, I hate it when guys expect shit like that. I see it everyday and it really pisses me off. But yeah thanks for reading both of my stories… and as for the other one QtCoWbA. I'm not hating on Naraku… he's kewl I think he's tight. But yeah… He's gonna be involved a lot through my fic. You'll see… once I type it up. Lol. Thanks for the reviews!

tehittybittyprojectchick lilkrazie4u- HAHAHAH! That's soo cool! OKAY OKAY. Don't bite my head off. Here's whats gonna happen. Gosh! Its not …. Well I just hope you're okay with it! Thanks for the review!

**xXoXx**

Kagome groggily glared at the figure insanely giggling in the doorway. Kagura laughing and holding on the door for dear life.

Without a doubt, she was drunk. She felt Sesshomaru relax as he began shuffling out of bed. His receding warmth making her shiver. Her attention focused on the drunken girl as she fell to the ground. She seemed to ignore the pain as she started laughing wildly. A Corona bottle squishing around as Kagura flailed her arms. She smiled widely at Kagome and then grinned at Sesshomaru and then glared out the door.

"That….stooooop…ID! asss… dumMBBB… bi…tch… Ohhh…. KagOME. Heeeee's dOw..NN ttthhere! Maaaaking OUT wit..th uhh… biiitchhhhh… auh…"

Kagome watched as Kagura gulped down the remainder of the alcohol, quickly realizing who she was talking about. She hurriedly went to the girl and lead her to the bathroom. Sesshomaru was forgotten… for the moment.

"Damn Kagura."

She averted her eyes when Kagura vomited. Checking her temperature, she hissed at how hott her forehead was. She turned on the freezing cold shower and gently pushed her in. Kagura sat in the cramp floor of the shower stall, clothes quickly wetting and mouth opening, welcoming the water.

Kagome shook her head as she began taking off the wet clothes. She jumped at the insinuating voice.

"You taking off another girl's clothes… damn that's sexy."

She glared at him as he leaned on the counter, watching them with a lazy smirk. She quickly wiped it off as she threw Kagura's wet tank on his head.

"Get out."

Making sure the door was tightly shut, she returned to her task. Kagura was crying all over again. "Aww… Kagura. What did I tell you? Karma will hit him back, so forget about him."

She was now sober, but from the looks of it, had a banging headache. "I… can't. I just… remember…"

She sighed as she turned the water off, Kagome grabbed a towel and dried her hair so she wouldn't catch cold. "Kagura… it's not easy to let go. I know that, but… you have to at least try. He's not worth it."

Kagome wrapped the towel around the soaking girl before she went to double check her room. Sesshomaru wasn't in there anymore. She sighed in relief… and disappointment.

Leading her to the bed, she threw Kagura a set of dry pajama pants and a t-shirt. It was like nursing a little kid who didn't no how to put on clothes. Weird… and tiring. Finally slipping her into bed, she sat on the edge and sighed. Glancing up as she spoke…

"I just… can't get over.. how… he… cheated on me… after he knew…" :yawn: "how much… I… loved.. him…"

Kagome stiffened at her whispered words. Eyes stared at the sleeping figure… one word echoing in her head. _Cheated…_

_Did I?… did I cheat on Inuyasha?_ All of a sudden memories assailed her. When he first kissed Kikyo. How she met Sesshomaru. How Inuyasha showed how much he regretted and still cared for her. To pushing him away but welcoming his brother's advances instead… _Oh my God… I'm no different from him…_

Anzu yawned as she walked towards her room, Seto was busy kicking everyone out of his house. She stopped as she heard sniffling from the guest wing. Walking ever so quietly towards it. She wondered who it could have been… The sound led her to Kagome's room… _Kagome?_

Gently cracking the door open, she saw how the younger girl crawled into herself. The crackled word penetrating the silence.

"Inuyasha…"

Anzu stopped herself from stomping into the room and demand what was wrong. Her finger gripped on the doorknob as she quietly shut the door closed. _What the hell did Inuyasha do? That bitch! I'll make him regret ever hurting Kagome!_

--

She groaned as she walked through the door, she saw the black SUV out on the driveway. Her eyes scanned the living room and frowned. _He_ was here. Her mother's boyfriend. Onigumo. Quietly making her way towards the stairs she cringed as her mom called her name… _Damn…_

"Kagome! You're back home. How was the sleepover?"

It wasn't her mom she wanted to get away from. It was that creep. Something about him was… out of whack. Smiling at her mother, she grimaced when he had moved beside her and laid a hand on her waist.

"Hey mom… Mr. Mitsu." She watched him smirk and she glared.

"Join us for dinner?" Oh god, if it was just the two of them, she would have jumped at the offer to spend time with her mother. But her eyes trailed to the ominous black ones. That was reason enough not to.

"I've got plans…"

"You can't go out tonight." Her eyes narrowed at his oily, commanding voice.

"How the hell are you going to stop me?"

"KAGOME!" She didn't care how mad her mom sounded… this ass was trying to be controlling.

She spun around and ran upstairs. Her mom was yelling something about grounded and not to go out, but she slammed her door at her mother's pathetic parental punishments.

She hopped on her bed and looked for Koga's cellphone. Heh, yeah she still had it, and Kurama's balling wallet. Not her fault she **forgot** to bring it… that's why she was going out now… getting away from here was just a bonus.

She hadn't seen Inuyasha since yesterday. Maybe he was mad at her? Flipping through the phone list she smirked at Koga's choice of name. It said Inukuro by his number. She pushed send as she laid on her bed. She needed to talk to him. Kagura had woken up with a splitting headache and all, but she wasn't sure if she remembered Sesshomaru in her room or not. Kagome hoped she didn't.

She winced as he growled in the phone. "What?"

…

Inuyasha glared at his cellphone. It was on vibrate and in his pocket. He would have ignored it if it wasn't for his body's annoyance.

He felt her leave his legs and instead got up and sat on his lap. Kikyo grinned as she motioned for him to pick up. Rolling his eyes he did what she requested.

Not glancing at caller id, he flipped his phone and snapped. "What?"

He heard a gasp on the other end and quickly cooled down. "Kagome?" At that name he felt Kikyo smirk into his neck as she began sucking on it.

"Inuyasha… Are you mad at me?"

Kikyo's lips nibbled on his skin which made his no into a moan… "No!"

She sighed happily, too relieved to question his strange voice. "Good… I hope you didn't get angry about last night… I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for that… yet…" _Yeah but you were begging for it with Sesshomaru. FUCK YOU CONCIOUS!_

Kikyo had trailed done his chest and licked up his nipple which made him sigh. He didn't hear what she said at first but he heard the not ready part. He hissed as she bit on his bud. "It'sss okay…"

Kagome relaxed. If word had gotten to him that she had made out with Sesshomaru… he would have bitched out about that or something. "I'm glad you understand. I really do care for you. I just don't want to rush us… you know? Take it nice and slow…" _Slow with Inuyasha or fast with Sesshomaru. Make up your damn mind! Gr…_

He was too aware of the lips trailing down his stomach and the hands pulling down his pants to listen to Kagome. He wanted to pant as air hit his throbbing cock. Her wet tongue licked his tip which made him groan out. "Yeah…"

She bitched out her conscious and took a deep breath. "Hey Inu. I'll call you lat— BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."

Kagome glanced at the dial tone. _What the fuck. Did he hang up before I could say bye?… okay… _Kagome lost that thought as she heard a door slam shut. Sota banged up the volume to Linkin Park's 'numb' and she could hear her mom bitching and yelling while hitting on his door.

_I guess Sota's home. He hates **him** more then I do. Probably cussed him out again. Haha.._ Glancing at the clock she picked up the cellie and dialed Sango's number. They've been hanging out, but haven't talked for a while.

"Hey Sango was cracka lackin?"

"I'm booty smackin that's what. Haha. Wassup Gome? Wanna go kick it? Summer vacation baby. Stay up all night LONG!"

"Damn girl I feel you on that. Where you about to go?"

"Probably to the waterfront. We haven't gone there in years."

The waterfront. The days when they were little and used to run around the bridges and feed the sea gulls when they were younger… the good old days. "Yeah… brings back memories. Who's driving you?"

She grinned as she heard the loud slap and then Miroku pouting at the jingle of keys. "I'm driving. We'll steal Roki's car."

"Oooh! Roki eh? Aww what's his pet name for you?"

Kagome laughed as she heard Miroku's loud shout. "Go-Go! As in Go… GO down more!"

She giggled as Sango yelled pervert and smacked him so that he crashed into metal… hmm a chair maybe?

"Anywayz Kagome. I'll come pick you up. Peace baby girl."

"Later… Go-go." They both hung up with a laugh.

--

Sesshomaru walked towards his bedroom and frowned as he heard banging in his little brother's room. _Sick! He's probably fucken masturbating again. God I did **not** just think that… fuck._

His thoughts were proven wrong as he heard the muffled feminine moan. It sort of scared him because he always believed Inuyasha was gay. _What the fuck? Who the hell is he slamming? It can't be Kagome…_ Remembering her moan from last night, he growled. _It better not **be** Kagome…_

Striding purposefully towards the room he slammed the door open and subconsciously thought about Inuyasha's stupidity at not locking the door. The scene that awaited him was **disturbing**. Inuyasha's naked ass was moving back in forth as he screwed her on the wall. He wouldn't give up his mental sanity until he saw **who** the bastard was doing.

For a second he saw red thinking it was Kagome. But he thanked Kami it wasn't or he would have kicked that naked ass to high heaven. Meaning he would have had to touch it. He shivered in disgust at that thought. He really needed to get out of here.

Walking back down the stairs he sighed. It wasn't Kagome… but she looked a lot like her. Did she have a sister? Whatever. As long as it **wasn't** Kagome, he didn't care.

Still hearing the loud…_ noise_. Sesshomaru's steps quickened as he rushed out of the house. Unlocking his new skyline, Sesshomaru's phone rang. Picking it up he heard one of his new recent 'friends.'

"Hey Sesshomaru…"

"What do you want?"

"Well… uh I sort of locked myself out of my house, and Sango kind of stole my car… I tried to call everyone else, but they're all busy and shit…and…"

"Miroku… you idiot."

"HEH… that's a new one, I've gotten used to pervert. But yeah. Does that mean you'll come pick me up?

Sesshomaru was gonna go and say no but the next words changed his mind.

"Sango and Kagome are at the waterfront. All you need to do is drop me off."

Kagome. To see Kagome again? His thoughts flashed towards Inuyasha's naked ass. _Yeah, I need to see a beautiful face right now._ Who knows… maybe they could do it better then Inuyasha could. Actually he knew that he could give Kagome a better time anyway. All he needed was to find her… and then show her.

"Where do you live?"

**XXoXx**

**Author's Corner:** Well there is chapter twenty. I'm thinking about ending this soon. Should I? Ionno you tell me. **Sorry** again about the long delay! **PLEASE FORGIVE ME!** I hope to see you guys sooner! Laterz!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Play the Game or Let the Game Play You**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**By SmileZ**

**Author's Note:** Okay the chapter is here. You happy? Wells… yeah… here you go guys.

XOOOXOOOX 

Kagome peeked through her door before she fully opened it. She looked down the hall, and could hear the TV and her mom chattering away with Onigumo. Eww. She has bad taste in men. Quietly walking down the hall, she flinched as a door open. Sota emerged in all black.

He too was trying to be as silent as possible, but why become silent when you're already seen. Kagome opened her mouth to ask him where he was going, but snapped it shut at the creak of steps. Quickly dashing into his room, she pushed him in and gently shut his door, she clicked the lock and stepped towards the bed.

At the pad of steps, she could hear someone opening her door and flinched when they cursed. Her mom was pissed. She jumped as her mother came pounding on Sota's door. Said person was staring wide-eyed at his sister, probably still thinking how he got caught from trying to sneak out.

"SOTA! Did you hear Kagome leave the house!"

He quickly snapped out of his daze and stared from the door to his sister. She jabbed him in his ribs and nodded her head up and down vigorously. "Uh…" Jab "Ow! Yeah!"

"GOD DAMN THAT GIRL!" The rush of footsteps stomping back down the stairs was then heard.

Kagome sighed in relief as she glared at her little brother. "Where the hell were you going, twerp?"

"Hey! Look who's trying to get out too! I hate that bastard as much as you do! She was gonna make me eat with him! I'll puke on sight!"

Kagome softened under this… _Well… hate is such a shallow word. More like despising._ "Where were you gonna go?"

"Hang out with Mokuba…" She gave him a stare of disbelief. "You're not the only one with rich friends…"

She went and rubbed his hair, making his spikes lag down. "Let's head out back."

…

Kagome waited on the steps, careful to be hidden from anyone indoors. Sota had already left on his bike, heading to the skate park where Mokuba and Mantan should be waiting. She grinned as Miroku's pearly amethyst Lexus came into view. She didn't even wait for Sango to stop as she opened the door and got into the passenger seat.

"Just drive."

Sango stared at her for a moment before doing as requested. "Sneaking out? Let me guess… You and her boyfriend had another fight…"

Looking at the passing lights she stared above them towards the fading skies. "Yeah… its cool though…" Glancing at her worried friend, she gave a sheepish smile. "So… Go-go. Ditched your beloved Roki huh? Does he know that you're cheating on him with me!"

She could feel the car swerve a little at her innocent teasing. "Hell no girl! I'm not the one teasing my man. Shoot! You're soo kinky! Dragging Inuyasha into the kitchen and everything… You don't need food to make out!"

Quiet… all she heard was the wind swooshing on the car as Sango sped passed everyone down the freeway. "

"I never went in the kitchen with Inuyasha…"

Everything was silent again… "Well… I swore I saw you walking in with him.. ionno. I was pretty tipsy last night so don't get me wrong or anything…"

Kagome thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Nope I wasn't in the kitchen, maybe it was Sesshomaru and Rin or something." _But you know that can't be true… cuz Sesshomaru was with you… Did Inuyasha…?_

Koga's cellphone started ringing, which surprised Sango because Kagome didn't have a cellie. Looking at caller id, Kagome read the name Yoko… she wondered if she should pick it up… cuz this person had been leaving hella voicemails.

Flipping it open she answered. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other line, which made her repeat herself. "Hello? Anyone there?"

The husky, deep voice surprised her. Yoko sounded like a girl's name. "Who's this…? I thought this was Koga's cell."

"Oh this is. I just jacked it from him for a while, so um, who is this anyway? You've called a lot…"

"…A friend… who are you?"

She rolled her eyes and mimicked him. "A friend."

"Girlfriend?"

That was so funny she laughed. "No! Haha. Hell no…"

"Uh huh… You sound like you're not interested."

"That's cuz I'm not…" Kagome looked over at Sango as they drifted a curve. The squealing tires loud enough that the person on the other line could hear.

"Are you racing?"

Kagome grinned at Sango and winked. "No the driver is just crazy like that."

Sango shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, saying she didn't understand what they were talking about. Kagome put him on speakerphone and stuck her tongue at her best friend.

"So you're a racer? I bet you're some hott import model huh?"

"Kagome isn't a racer or a model, but if you saw her, I bet you'd be all over her." Kagome flushed at Sango's words and smacked her on the shoulder.

"Don't listen to this psycho chick. I'm not pretty at all."

"Kagome…" Sango glared at her passenger.

The soft chuckle interrupted their staring contest. "So Kagome is you're name. What about the other girl…?"

"Don't listen to Sango, she bullshits a lot."

"I DO NOT!"

"Kagome and Sango… beautiful names for beautiful women."

They both flushed and stayed silent, until Kagome spoke. "That's very sweet and all, but I highly doubt you can judge us by our voice and name."

"Send a pic?"

Kagome glanced at Sango who too was thinking it over. Send a picture of them to one of Koga's so far, gentlemanly friend… decisions. Decisions.

"You send us one first." Sango said as she drove into one of the empty parking lots right near the bridges.

"Just check Koga's picture gallery. I should be the guy with the silver hair and gray eyes."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Was he related to the Taisho's? She kept listening as he explained what he was wearing and who he took the pic with.

"Yeah I should be in a tan shirt, faded jeans, and my hair is tied back. Oh and my lil cousin is with me, yeah Kurama. He's got red hair and green eyes. I forgot what he wore."

Kagome's mouth dropped at what she heard. "You're Kurama's cousin! No way!"

Quickly clicking through all the pictures, she found only one with his description. Sango couldn't help it and just had to say it really loud. "Oh my God! You. Are. Hot!"

And she found herself agreeing. "HELL. YEAH! Damn… You are FIONNE!"

His husky laughter reached both girls ears making them giggle like crazy. Kagome took a closer look at him and compared him to Kurama. "You look so old though, you're like 21 or something huh?"

His laugh grew even louder. "No! I wish I were, I'm only 19."

Both girls giggled together as they stepped out of the car, heading towards the bridge. They stood at the far end, looking at how the city lights reflected off of the water, and how the crescent moon illuminated everything.

"Wow, its so beautiful here. Damn Kagome, how come we never come here anymore?"

She shrugged her shoulders at Sango's question, too caught up with the view.

"Where are you two at?"

"In heaven…" She whispered it without even thinking. The way the cool breeze blew her strands and how it felt against the warm night. It just felt too good.

"I want to see… but I can't. Why don't you ladies take a picture of yourselves and the view? I really want to see something beautiful right now."

And they did. They took a perfect one, Kagome smiling shyly and Sango grinning. The light wind blew their hair like special effects, and the background of the night like something surreal.

When he got the picture, they both blushed at his loud intake of breath. His next word made both girls giddy with delight. "Gorgeous…"

…

It was silent… So silent that Sesshomaru was actually annoyed. He had picked up Miroku and expected loud mouthed and complaining all the way to the waterfront… but… nothing.

Glancing towards his passenger seat, Miroku was leaned fully on the chair gazing out of the window. He shook his head at the lovesick idiot.

It was that obvious. The younger boy definitely was sprung off of Kagome's friend… uh… "Sango?"

He smirked at how Miroku jumped and looked around at the sound of her name. He spotted a lone car in the parking lot and moved to park beside it.

"You're freakin stupid. If you like her so much, you should try to stop hitting on other girls." Even if Sesshomaru didn't know him, he saw some of the actions he did to every random girl… and how Sango would hit him and storm off, and of course how Kagome would always leave to console her.

Stepping out of his skyline, he saw the two figures on the boardwalk and headed towards them. Clicking his keys, he locked his car and heard Miroku's hasty steps trying to catch up to him.

His unsure voice was really pathetic. "So… Uh… Do you think that she likes me that way too?"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru walked faster, not before answering though. "Would she put up with you if she didn't?"

Walking directly towards the two giggling girls, he wondered what they were laughing about… but at that moment, he didn't care. Kagome was smiling, hair blowing, eyes shimmering in the moonlight. She was… beautiful.

He stopped a few feet away. Still gazing at this perfect picture. He stiffened when he heard a faint, male voice whisper out. "Gorgeous." _Who's stealing my thoughts?_

His smirk faded away into a frown as they giggled and laughed into a phone. _Who're they talking to?_

Miroku was a little ahead of him now, so he trailed after him slowly. Sesshomaru watched as Sango screamed at how Miroku snuck on her and tipped her over the railing, ready to throw her into the water. Gripping her close to his chest, hands on her waist, breath on her neck. He wanted to hold Kagome like that…

…

Kagome quickly spun around when Miroku had popped up out of nowhere. She just **knew** he wasn't alone… Her aqua blue clashed with his deep gold. Everything around her faded away. She didn't hear Sango's bitching… didn't listen to Yoko's loud questioning, didn't remember the piece of heaven she had a few minutes ago. All she saw, heard, **felt**… was Sesshomaru.

Her breath caught at how ethereal he looked. The moonlight illuminated his silver hair and gave his golden eyes light hues. The light breeze twirled his long, unconfined strands around perfectly, as he stood in front of her. Her breath caught as he moved his hand toward her. She dropped the phone she was carrying to oblivion.

His warm touch trailed along her cheek. Kagome remembered to breathe as he tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "Sesshomaru?"

Both couples were caught in their own little world. Sango leaning into Miroku's tender embrace, and Kagome leaning into Sesshomaru's feathery caress.

"HELLO! What the hell is happening over there! Kagome! Sango! Sweethearts! Talk to me!"

_Sweethearts!_ Both males seem to think the same thought because they both stiffened at the deep voice. Sesshomaru glared down at the fallen cellphone. _Who does he think he is? Calling Kagome his sweetheart! _Kneeling down to pick it up. Sesshomaru hurled it into the water. This sort of snapped both Sango and Kagome out of their trance.

Both pushing away from the boys and trying to reach the cellphone before it fell into the water… Sango screaming out "NO!" and Kagome yelling "YOKO!"

It sunk with a loud splash. They stared the ripples for a while, then at each other. The two boys were really nervous when their gaze landed on them.

**Author's Corner**: BLAH! I know not good. So what… shizzz I don't get a lot of reviews anyways….. :sniffles: Me sorry I am grateful to those who do review! Thank you for encouraging me not to stop. Later.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**.Play the Game Or let the Game Play You.**

**.Chapter.twenty.two.**

**By. SmileZ**

**Author's Note: **…eh… you can kill me at the end of the chapter…

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Kagome glared at the asshole who fucked up her day. Her fingers cracked as she unclenched it from her tight fist. Taking a deep breath, she tried keeping her anger in check my laboring the cool air into her lungs.

Too bad Sango had more difficulty. "OH MY GOD! YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL!"

She saw her move to jump on the two suspecting targets and quickly grabbed on her arm. "Sango, fuck it. We gotta go tell Koga about his cell…"

"But Kagome, Yoko was the FIRST sweetest, nice, gentlemanly guy we've ever met! And GOD DAMN! Now we can't even talk to him anymore!"

Returning her glare at the two, gulping males, Kagome grabbed Miroku's keys and stomped away from them. She seriously wanted to kick them where it hurt the most. As she passed by, she felt Sesshomaru's warm fingers on her arm, her breath caught at the gentle touch, but she ignored the feeling and glared at the trespassing appendage.

Looking up into his confused golden eyes, she could feel her own eyes softening against her mind's will. Desperately holding onto her anger, she barely managed to growl out a 'let go'.

Even to her ears, she could hear her voice contradicting her command. Coming out wispy and husky. Refusing to meet his smirking eyes, she pulled out of his grasp and quickly walked away. Walking off of the boardwalk, Kagome could hear Miroku getting his ass beat, she wondered why considering the fact that Sesshomaru was the one who threw the cell into the water.

Running her hand through her hair, she could hear her heels click and the keys jingle. The loud yelling fading as she walked her way towards Miroku's purple Lexus. Her eyes caught at the sleek, silver skyline parked a little bit away. It was the only other car in the parking lot.

She immediately realized it was Sesshomaru's car. Well duh, how else could they have gotten there? Curiosity getting the better of her, Kagome walked towards it and whistled in appreciation. Running her hands on the smooth, luminous paint job, she could see her reflection… and a certain someone behind her.

Stepping away from the car and its owner, she opted for plan B; ignore him. Walking towards her fist intended destination, she passed by him, but kept her gaze straight ahead.

Thinking that she was safe by being a few steps out of that trap, Kagome jumped when his arm snaked around her waist. She never got to scream as he pulled her against him and sandwiched her with his car.

So yeah, she didn't scream, but the feel of his body rubbing and pushing against hers made an altogether _different _noise out of her mouth. Kagome moaned as she felt all of him pressing on her. She blushed as she realized that she hadn't screamed at all.

Too embarrassed to glare in his eyes, she instead glared at his silver dog-tag. And like that, her anger and embarrassment disappeared at the letters she saw engraved into it. The words 'fluffy-sama' totally was the last thing she expected. She just HAD to laugh.

….

Sesshomaru wondered what the hell she was laughing about. Glancing down at the giggling girl in his arms, he wondered if she knew what her little shaking movements were doing to him. He was extra aware of how close they were, how her tips from her halter-top showed she wasn't wearing a bra. How her fingers had unconsciously found their way to his abs and chest.

He groaned when she leaned onto him, still laughing hysterically. Now he could feel EVERY shake she made, rub up against him. All of this in the span of a second was too much, he decided to shut her up and turn her energy into something a little more productive… for him at least.

….

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and leaned onto him for support. Her sides were really hurting from all this. FLUFFY-SAMA! She shook her head against his chest, and tried to calm down. As she looked up into his face, she was shocked to find his lips clamping down on hers. Out of the blue!

His tongue ran along her bottom lip, giving a tap kiss before nibbling on it. Kagome opened her mouth to his slow probing, a little hesitant at the gentleness he showed. Sesshomaru slowly glided along her bottom teeth before touching her tongue.

Her hands slid up to Sesshomaru's chest, still thinking whether to push him away, or to pull him closer. Undecided, Kagome began to stroke his heart through Sesshomaru's white tank. She could feel the fast thumping, and swore her heart was doing the same pace.

The slow, intimate kiss lasted long. Kagome drew an inch away to try and catch her breath. Inhaling much needed oxygen to continue their kiss. She felt Sesshomaru kissing along her cheek going lower to her neck.

Sliding her hands over his shoulders, with the intention of encircling his neck. Kagome's eyes widened at what she saw. A pink orb adorned her ring finger. Inuyasha's ring. She stiffened when she realized what she was doing.

She was kissing Sesshomaru, her boyfriend's older half-brother. The guy she had used to make Inuyasha jealous. Who kissed and teased her as much as she did him. Saved her life, but pushed her away when she needed his comfort. Who also had a girlfriend named Rin…

She felt Sesshomaru stop because of her tense form. Pushing him back, Kagome stepped out of his reach. Her confused eyes connected with his. She saw turmoil in their hazy depths. Why had she let him kiss her?

Her fingers unconsciously trailed to her lips. Upon touching it, she remembered all the other times they've been caressed against his. One. Two… five. More. Damn.

Shaking her head. She stepped away. Another and another. It turned into a run as she tried to dash to the Lexus in her heels. Kagome went into the driver's seat and sat for a while, her gaze traveled towards Sesshomaru and saw him run his hand through his silver locks.

Guilt poured into her as she started the ignition. Switching the gear to drive, she clenched the steering wheel and looked at the pink ring again. Whatever she had felt a moment ago tripled itself. To top it off, Koga's cell was swimming with the fishes.

Sighing to herself, Kagome slammed her foot onto the gas pedal. Revving Miroku's engine, she sped towards the exit and glanced at Miroku and Sango holding hands, she stopped in front of them and waited for Sango to get the point.

The two spoke for a moment where as Miroku nodded his head and Sango smiled. Kagome grinned at their rare non-perverted moment, despite her foul mood.

Watching as Sango opened the door and got in, Kagome winced at the hand that fell on her friend's bottom. To say she was surprised when Sango smiled happily instead of smacking the living shit out of the boy, was a total understatement.

Kagome was about to lean over to Sango and feel her forehead. She was probably sick from staying out in the wind, but stopped her action when she caught the wink Sango threw her.

…

Sango smiled slyly at Miroku and licked her lip. She pulled on his jacket and brought him down to her level. Blowing onto his lips, she smiled and leaned closer to him.

…

Miroku waited for Sango's bruise-making whack. His eyes had closed, ready for the pain. But weird enough it never came. Peaking an eye open he gulped when he saw her pink tongue wet her lips.

Miroku was mesmerized as she leaned up to him, his heart stopped when she yanked him closer. He closed his eyes again as her warm breath played along his lips. Her hands played along his stomach before running up to grip his chin. He grinned at her aggressiveness and decided it was a turn on.

…

Kagome's mouth dropped open at what Sango was doing. Had losing that cell phone made her go mental? Opening her mouth to ask it, she quickly snapped it back shut.

Sango had banged Miroku's head against his car's tinted window and then kicked him in the gut. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Sango do this.

"YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!"

And the slam of the door signaled her to leave. Kagome grinned at Sango who took a deep breath. Resuming her supposed dramatic leave of Sesshomaru, the wheels squealed as she made her way towards the freeway.

Waiting until Sango finished fuming, Kagome thought about her own situation. What was she supposed to do now. Surely whatever she had going on with Sesshomaru should end about now. After all… she was with Inuyasha… and the elder Taisho clearly stated he didn't want her. Actions do speak louder than words after all.

"Kagome?"

The older girl's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Keeping her eyes on the road she acknowledged her. "Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

Good question. Looking at the upcoming green board. They were near no where near their homes. "I have no idea, but we have to tell Koga what happened to his cell…"

Sango was quiet a moment before Kagome heard her sigh. She knew what it was about. No more talking to Yoko… that totally sucked. "Where does Koga live anyway?"

She wondered why Sango was hesitant to answer. "Next… exit."

They sat in silence for a bit. Both lost in thought. The beeping of the car made them look at the meter. They needed to get gas.

Turning into the exit, Kagome followed the directions that Sango gave. As they came to Koga's street Sango pointed out a rugged apartment complex. Children were loitering everywhere and adults were smoking or drinking along the sidewalk. Even at night, the place seemed just like it would thrive in the day time.

"This is… different from what I expected."

She didn't see the shrug Sango gave. "Well, not everyone is living the life."

She had to agree to that, but still, Koga looked too much of a balla. How'd he pay for all his gear? "Too true…"

Pulling into a gas station before going up to Koga's, Kagome stopped at the corner AM PM. The tag marks of ABZ in black on the orange stripes stood out.

Feeling her pocket for her wallet, Kagome made her way to the minimart. She was cautious as she felt eyes on her back. The ding of the bell signaled her entrance. Slowly walking deeper, she wearily glanced at the worker. His dark brown skin looked smooth to the touch. Plump lips made him really attractive. She didn't get a body view, but he made the baggy royal blue work shirt and the L.A. hat he wore look good. Leaning on the counter, she was struck with deep black eyes.

Now his voice… whoa… "Damn girl… Looking good."

She flushed as his eyes traveled along her and grinned sheepishly. "You too."

She smiled at his smirk and brought out her wallet. The white Louis Vuitton leather contrasting with her black shirt. His voice made her look back up.

"You aint gotta pay for me. You can have me for free. Sweet thang."

She giggled and gave him a bill. "$20 for 7."

He took it and held her hand for a bit. "For sure. Every day. Any day. Twenty for seven baby."

She smiled and retook her hand, all the while flashing her ring. "Sorry, but I'm taken."

He grinned. "It's all good."

Ready to leave, she glanced at his name tag and winked. "Thanks Mr. Chris Brown." (AHHHHH MY NEW LOVE! **DROOLS**)

Ready to leave, he stopped her with a question. "Do you like music?"

Raising a brow, she shrugged. "Anything I can move to."

He brought out two tickets and handed it to her. "Come hear me sing down at club remix. Tonight. 12:00. Cool?"

Kagome smiled and glanced at the VIP passes. "Aight. Thanks." Opening the door, she turned around and waved. "Later Chris."

She didn't hear him when he asked for her name. Walking towards Miroku's car. Kagome saw Sango pumping the gas.

Kagome wondered why she looked a bit pissed off, but when she looked farther to the side, she noticed the group of guys nodding over to them and giving out catcalls. She rolled her eyes.

"Got hit on too?"

Sango flipped them off and nodded. "Fuckin guys are whack. Need to learn how to get a girl."

"I know… Yoko is their exact opposite.."

Sango slumped as she took out the pump. "That's what makes it so sad. We don't even got his number…"

Handing her the keys Kagome got into the passenger seat. "Don't remind me."

Driving over the apartment parking lot, Sango all of a sudden snorted. "Hey Kags, Seto and Sesshomaru are some what of a gentleman… and Kurama. He's cool too… Hiei. Mantan..."

Parking next to Koga's RSX Kagome grinned. "No more names?"

Kagome followed Sango as she went up the stairs. Three stories up, they came in contact with loads and loads of garbage bags full of beer cans and bottles.

Surprising Kagome, that's where Sango stopped. She knew Koga was a bad boy… but this **bad**?

Knocking on the door, it slowly creaked open showing it wasn't locked and barely shut. They glanced at each other uncertainly but Kagome made her way inside. Pushing open the door, their eyes bulged at what they saw.

Koga was definitely more of a **bad** boy than what Kagome previously thought.

"Holy…"

"Shit."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Author's Corner:** I am terribly. Terribly. FUCKING TERRIBLY! **SORRY!** Oh my god! I didn't mean for it to be this long but, writer's block and being plain lazy… not to mention new semester starting and everything. I'm just fucked up for doing that to you guys. I know you guys are like… yeah fucked up big time… but I hope you understand…

I'm sure you don't want to hear the excuses but I just have to say… I'll try to hurry and finish the next chapter to this and **HOPEFULLY** post it up by next week. And I need to finish up chapter 11 for my Yugioh fic too… augh… not to mention I've been wasting away reading Draco/Hermione fics. God did I actually forget about my action adventure fic too… so sorry you dear reviewers and readers.

Well… I hope you can find it in your heart to continue reading. I do hope that you haven't lost interest but… it can't be helped. Now as I'm hanging from a rickety branch that about any moment now will break and let me fall into the pit of foaming cyber dogs, I would like to say. Fuck.

**FORGIVE ME!**

**-chomp- **

**OH SHIT! MY HANDS! YOU STUPID DOG! THE READERS WILL KILL ME IF I CAN'T TYPE IT UP!**


	24. author's note

Uh... (giggles nervously) HIIIII THERE! Haven't seen you in a ...

(coughs) a year or so...

(feels glares intensify)

so... over a year and a half...

(chuckles/gulps as everyone bring out their cyber pitchforks)

HA.. (gulps) HA... (choke) heh... (smiles sheepishly)

Well, I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to hear any excuses... but in my defense I will say... It's my muse's fault! She ran off to read Draco/Hermione FICS in the HARRY POTTER SECTION! BLAME HER!

But alas...

I would like to say that I've reread everything I've written. On both Play the Game and Let the Game Play You and Questions that Can't or Won't be Answered from my Inuyasha Category and What If from my YuGiOh section and Yeah... typos I never noticed and just plain amateurish writing! Honestly I feel ashamed with all the mistakes I've made. I'm proceeding to redo/rewrite/correct everything. Maybe some changes and whatnot, but please feel free to go back and tell me what you think.

I would like to thank all the beautiful people whom reviewed my stories during my long absence. I LOVE YOU! You guys are BURNING HOT!

Thank You guys for checking up on me! I promise that once I'm done with all the revisions, you'll get updates for every story.

I would also like to ask if anyone would like to help beta for me or help me and give me opinions with some ideas I'm spinning off in my head. I'm off on summer vacation so i guess i can say i have time... even if I'm doing Nova Net for a summer class...

Thanks for reading this note and I promise that I'll continue my stories!

3 SmileZ


End file.
